Sad Beautiful Tragic 2
by StarrGazer16
Summary: With Anna now having powers, everything changes. But the question is, how? How did she get these abilities? How will it affect her relationship with Oliver? How will she be able to control it? Season 2. Season 1 can be found on my profile. Sequel to my first FanFic ever. (Rated M for Sexual Content and Mature Language)
1. Episode 1: Confusion Abound

**A/N: **Hey guys! Welcome to Season Two of Sad Beautiful Tragic! If you haven't read it already, Season One can be found either in the Arrow category or on my profile. I'd advise reading Season One first, but you can do whatever :) Have fun!

_**Episode 1: Confusion Abound**_

Anna sighed and tried to concentrate on the steady beeping of the machines instead of the odd sensation of having her blood drawn. "How long is this gonna take?" she asked.

"Just a few more minutes," Caitlin, the girl taking her blood that work's for Star Labs, said. Anna found her completely obnoxious. Then there was Dr. Wells and Cisco. Dr. Wells seemed alright. She liked Cisco. He seemed like the type of guy that would be fun to hang around. "It's odd," Caitlin said. "Your blood shows no real sign of being a Meta-Human."

"And yet, here I am," Anna said, gesturing to herself. Anna wiggled her engagement ring while she sat.

_**At the Apartment…**_

"Mom, you are not making any sense!" Sophia said. "Where is my sister?" Talia and Sophia went back and forth discussing Anna's disappearance, whilst Oliver spoke with Batgirl, Drake, Victor, and Helena. They spoke in hushed tones so they wouldn't be overheard. "We have to find Anna," Oliver said. "Is there anywhere that you know she would go?" The group visibly thought about it. "Maybe The Cave?" Batgirl suggested. Then she shook her head. "Wait, no. Robin would call me if she'd shown up there. Did she say anything to you?" Batgirl turned to Drake and Victor.

Both shook their heads. "Not really," Drake said.

"Someone has to know where she is," Oliver said.

"I'll make a few calls," Victor said. He exited the room and Helena followed.

_**At Star Labs…**_

Anna had thought about leaving and just heading straight home, home to Oliver. But, she figured it was safer for everyone if she knew what was happening before going home. "What's your name?" Dr. Wells asked. Anna hesitated to answer. "Anna," she said.

"You're holding on to that ring pretty tight. He must be special," he said. She nodded. "He is," she whispered.

"Who is he?" Cisco asked. Caitlin and Dr. Wells looked at him and he shrugged. "What? I'm just making conversation," he said.

"His name is Oliver," Anna said.

"Oliver who?" The man in red, whom Anna had yet to know the name of, asked, from where he leaned against a white desk. "What's his last name?"

"Queen…?" Anna said.

"Your fiancé is Oliver Queen? I know him. I'll call him, tell him you're here," he said.

"Thanks…I guess," Anna mumbled. He disappeared in a quick rush of wind and Anna shook her head. "Show off…" she said.

"When did you start experiencing these abilities?" Dr. Wells asked.

"I don't know. What day is it?" Anna asked.

"Tuesday. The tenth," Caitlin said, taking the needles out of Anna's arm.

"Earlier today. Around noon or so? I was poisoned…long story, but the antidote did this to me. I woke up and then disappeared," Anna explained.

"What was the antidote?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Hiroshi," Anna said.

"That's some powerful stuff," Cisco commented. After Caitlin finished removing the needles, Anna hopped off the bed. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. But my blood rejected it," she said.

"Are you very active?" Caitlin asked, working something on the computer.

"You could say that," Anna said.

"Anna," Dr. Wells said. "You can trust us. Tell us the truth." She didn't know why, but something about Dr. Wells made her believe she could trust him. She took a deep breath. "I sort of fight crime. In Starling City," she said.

"Whoa, cool!" Cisco said. "Do you know The Arrow?"

"Yes, I work with him. And a few other vigilantes," Anna said.

"Sweet," he said, in awe.

"Cisco," Caitlin said. He snapped out of it and went to where she was at, behind the computer. Dr. Wells joined them. They started rattling off a bunch of different scientific terms Anna didn't understand, so she just tuned them out. Them the man in red appeared beside her and a gust of wind followed. "He's on his way," he said to Anna.

_**At The Apartment…**_

Oliver hung up his phone and pulled on his jacket. "Anna's in Central City," he announced to the room. "I'm going to go get her." Everyone decided to let Oliver go alone. He rode his motor cycle to the airport, where the company jet was ready to go. He shut off the bike and hurried into the aircraft. He was almost too excited to see Anna. He sat in one of the plush chairs by a window and the door to the cabin shut. During the flight, all Oliver could think about was finding Anna and making sure she was okay. He could sort out this Teleporting thing in his mind later.

When the plane landed, he drove a car to the Star Labs building. Barry let him in. "Where's Anna?" were the first words out of Oliver's mouth. "She's in the lab," Barry said, leading the way.

"Why is she in the lab?" Oliver asked.

"They're trying to find out all the specifics. You can't control it if you don't know what it is right? And she wanted to control it before going home," Barry explained. They entered the lab and Anna perked up. "Oliver!" she said.

"Anna!" Oliver said. They ran to each other and Anna threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said.

"What's happening to me, Oliver?" Anna asked, quietly. He shook his head. "I don't know," he said, pulling back to see her face. "But we'll find out, together. Okay?" Anna nodded and then turned to the others in the room. "Oliver, this is Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells. Guys, this is Oliver. My fiancé," Anna said. After their short introduction they got to work. They performed many tests. Physical tests, DNA tests, Mental tests. The results would take until tomorrow to be ready. So, Anna and Oliver decided to stay at a hotel for the rest of the night, seeing as it was only ten forty-five.

Anna sat on the end of the queen mattress in the small hotel room. Oliver shut the door and let out a breath. Anna wrung her hands. "This is crazy. Please tell me I'm going crazy or something, because I don't think my brain can handle any more of this," she said, as Oliver sat beside her.

"Anna," he said, calmly. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out somehow. Right now, let's just focus on getting some sleep."

"Do we have to sleep?" Anna asked, leaning over and kissing him.

"I guess not," he said, before pulling her shirt over her head. She moved over to straddle him and his hands roamed over her body. He'd felt those same places many times before, but it always felt like something new. The fire between them intensified as Anna grinded against him, feeling how hard he'd become. She swiftly removed his shirt and pushed him back on the bed. He rolled them over so that he was on top, but just as he thought she wouldn't protest, she flipped them again. "Not so fast," she whispered, seductively, in his ear. "I'm not done with you yet."

She moved with precision to removed his pants and then free him from his boxers. She took him in her mouth and Oliver groan with pleasure. Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, unable to keep them open. The amount of pleasure he felt was too intoxicating. When he opened his eyes Anna sat up and wiped her chin. Oliver sat up and kissed her, in doing so he tasted himself. He moved quickly to remove the rest of Anna's clothing. He trailed kisses down her neck, and then sucked on the sweet spot behind her ear. She gasped and moaned, making all kinds of sounds she didn't think were possible. His hard manhood rubbed on her clit, making her feel a tugging sensation in her stomach and a burn in her chest. "Oliver…" she gasped. "…I need you…inside me…now."

"As you wish," he smirked. He positioned himself and then thrusted deep into her. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure. He bucked his hips and she met each thrust with a roll of her hips. "Oh god…" she moaned. "…Olly…" As he thrusted, he kissed and nipped at her neck. In retaliation, she scratched her nails along his shoulder blades. He groaned in pleasure and picked up the pace, thrusting faster and deeper than before. She felt herself about to reach the end; she could hardly take any more of his pleasure. She cried out as she came and that in turn brought him to his end. Oliver laid back and Anna rolled off, lying at his side. They were both breathless, panting. "Next time…" Oliver said. "We're doing it at my place."


	2. Episode 2: Heat

**A/N:** WinterRain36, I think that is a reasonable request! ;) And I'm going to fulfill it soon! Thank you guys for the favs and follows and the reviews! I love it, love it, love it!

_**Episode 2: Heat**_

Obviously Anna hadn't asked for this ability, the ability to travel where ever she wanted when she wanted. But she had it now. And it confused her, as she leaned against the wall, waiting for the test results. When the results popped up on the computer screen, Dr. Wells looked them over. "There's nothing unusual in your blood," he announced.

"Then why the hell am I like this?" Anna asked, stepping off the wall. She seemed angry toward him so Oliver grabbed her arm to hold her in place. Anna glanced at him and gave him a look. He let go and she sighed, crossing her arms. "So it doesn't tell you I can get rid of it? Or if not that, then control it?" Anna asked. Wells shook his head. "Unfortunately there is no way to reverse the effects of Hiroshi. And the only way to learn to control it is by using it. Are you prepared to do that?" Dr. Wells asked. Anna nodded. "Then come with me," he said, zooming out of the room in his chair. Anna didn't hesitate to follow. If getting rid of it wasn't an option, controlling it was. And she was prepared to do whatever it took it do so.

Dr. Wells led the way into a small viewing room. In it was a large glass window, a table littered with different colored buttons and switches, and a door. Through the window was a much larger room. Cisco was inside the room, setting up a foam prop shaped like a wall. Once he was finished, Anna switched places with him in the room. "So…what exactly am I doing?" Anna asked, looking at the wall suspiciously. Through a speaker, Dr. Wells' voice boomed into the large room. "Your ability to teleport is run on your thoughts. In your mind, visualizes what's on the other side of the wall," he instructed.

Anna took a deep breath and tried to focus. She pictured her surrounding, then narrowed it down to the exact spot she wanted to be in. A searing tug in her gut made her wince. When she opened her eyes, she was in that spot, the wall at her back. "Holy, crap," Cisco said, on the other side of the glass.

"That wasn't so hard, I guess," Anna said, relaxing a bit.

"Good, now visualize the inside of this room. Try to teleport inside," Dr. Wells said. Anna nodded and closed her eyes. A second later, when she felt nothing, she opened her eyes. She was still where she'd stood previously. "Try again," Caitlin said. "Maybe you need a certain number of seconds in between jumps."

"Jumps?" Anna asked.

"When you teleport," Caitlin clarified. Anna nodded and tried again. But still, nothing happened. "How did it work for the foam, even across the frickin' country, but I can't teleport into the next room?" Anna asked, throwing her hands up in frustration. It was quiet and Anna glanced at the foam wall with a look of distain. Then it clicked. "Open spaces…"

"What?" Cisco asked, through the speakers.

"The open spaces. It was an open space when I teleported here, to Central City. It was open when I teleported to Gotham city. I was going to an open place. But now I can't teleport into an _enclosed_ space," Anna explained. It all made sense to Dr. Wells. "Try teleporting back to the other side of the wall," Dr. Wells said. Without closing her eyes, Anna disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the wall. Suddenly Anna felt a hot tug in her stomach and her eyes went wide. I'm not doing this, she thought. Then the scenery changed. It morphed into greenery, like trees.

It was semi dark, but only because the trees blocked out the sun. The dirt beneath her feet was soft and slippery. It was extremely cold, and Anna hugged her bare arms, rubbing them to try and create some heat. Her breath fogged. "W-w-here a-a-m I-I-I?" she asked herself, her words askew from chattering teeth. She picked a direction based off the shadows, and started walking. She tried closing her eyes and thinking of Central city, but she didn't 'jump', as Caitlin called it. She walked until the trees opened into an almost desert type field of dry grass. The sun's heat was welcome.

She saw a yellow diamond shaped sign on what appeared to be a road, and she started towards it. As she got closer, she saw it had a shape on it. The shape was a Kangaroo. She stopped walking. "I'm in Australia?" she gaped. _I don't remember thinking that_, she thought. Suddenly, she heard wheels and spun around. A small, open roofed jeep was driving her way. She started waving her arms in an attempt to stop it. But the jeep sped past her. She sighed and stepped back a few steps. It felt as if the ground just stopped underneath her and she fell backwards. She let out a yelp, and slammed into something extremely hard. A wave of a pain washed over her whole body and a dull throb pounded in her head.

She rolled over with a groan. "Anna! Are you okay?" Oliver knelt beside her and pulled her up into a sitting position. She looked at him in disbelief. "I'm back?" she asked.

"You fell nearly six feet," he said. "Where did you go?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Australia," she said, standing. She walked into the viewing room. "That was crazy," Cisco said, fingers flying across his tablet. "Your body temperature fluxed during both jumps."

"How high did it get?" Anna asked, taking a bottle of water from Caitlin.

"A hundred and twenty degrees," Cisco said. Anna nearly spewed water, and Oliver's eyes widened slightly as he stood beside her. "A hundred and twenty?" Oliver asked.

"It appears Anna's body is creating friction during her jumps, and the friction of course causes heat. Too much heat could potentially be fatal. But, seeing as she's already processing a hundred and twenty, I think it's safe to say she won't hit that peak just yet," Dr. Wells said. Anna felt panicked. Of course, she didn't show it. But she felt it, hard and extremely sharp. She needed to hit something. "Is there a gym?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you," Caitlin said. She started out of the room and Anna followed. Once they were out of the room, Dr. Wells cleared his throat, drawing Oliver's attention. "Oliver, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for her," he said. "Based on these readings…Anna's body is rejecting the Hiroshi, creating small anomalies just big enough for her to teleport. Now, these anomalies create dangerously hot friction inside her. The heat could burn her alive. If not that, then at least cause permanent brain damage." Oliver was quiet, and so was Cisco.

_**In The Gym…**_

Anna had found her iPod in her pants. She didn't know where'd she'd gotten it…maybe in between jumps or something…but she had it none of the less. She stuck in the ear buds and turned on 'Survivor' by Destiny's Child. Then she stretched her arms, readying herself to fight her imaginary adversary. Once she finished stretching, she began a series of punches and fast kicks. The movement felt nice to Anna. It was calming the panic in her head and tamping down the anger in her stomach.

_**In The Viewing Room…**_

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. Dr. Wells nodded numbly. Oliver became crestfallen and walked out of the room. It was still hard to process what was happening to Anna. But now he knew she might not live from this experience. It was weighing heavily on his mind as he walked outside the building. He needed air. It was all too much to handle. He felt as if he might actually cry. But he swallowed the urge before it could turn into anything more. If things got bad, Anna would need someone to be there for her that wasn't a total wreck. That would be him.

Or at least, he'd try to be. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a number he'd dialed a thousand times. "_Hello?_"

"Hey, it's Oliver," he said.

"_Oliver? Where are you? Everyone's been trying to get ahold of you for two days_," a panicked Felicity rushed out.

"I know. I'm with Anna. I need you to get ahold of Sophia, see if she knows how to contact her father," Oliver said. The line went silent. "Why would you need to do that?" Felicity asked.

"I just do."


	3. Author's Note!

Hey guys!

Okay, so, I need all of you guys' help deciding on Anna's face-claim. I honestly have no Idea who it should be, and I would like to get feedback and ideas from you on who YOU think Anna's face-claim should be. PLEASE help me out, guys! Once I pick the face-claim, a friend of mine has agreed to make me a book trailer, and once it's made it will be up on YouTube for you guys to watch! So hurry and type your thoughts into the box! Click, click, click!

Thanks,  
>StarrGazer16<p> 


	4. Episode 3: In Hot Water Part One

**A/N:** First, I want to say thank you for all of the wonderful suggestions for Anna's face claim! Second, I will announce that the book trailer is underway with the new said face claim, which will remain secret until the trailer is ready. I will keep you posted on it's progress, but for now enjoy another chapter! Oh, PS, I also need your help finding music for the trailer. So if you know of a song you think might work, please let me know in a review! Thanks!

_**Episode 3: In Hot Water Part One**_

Felicity found Anna's father's number but was reluctant to give it to Oliver. She knew now who exactly Anna's father was. And she didn't like it. "_Oliver, you do know who this guy is, right_?" she asked, willing to try anything to keep him from dialing the number. "_He's Bruce Wayne for Christ's sake."_

"Felicity," Oliver sighed. "I know who he is. Give me the number."

"_But, Oliver_-"

"Felicity! Give me the number, damn it," Oliver said, losing what little bit of patience he had left.

"_Fine. It's 891-654-0031_," suddenly the line was silent and Oliver realized that Felicity had hung up on him. But he didn't have time to worry about it or call her back. He opened the dial pad on his phone and typed in the number. He held the phone to his ear and waited as it rang. Suddenly a low, gravelly voice spoke on the other end. "_Who is this_?" it was a man's voice. "_How did you get this number_?"

"My name is Oliver Queen," Oliver said. "I know your daughter, Anna."

"_The playboy billionaire that disappeared for five years? What business do you have with me, and how do you know my daughter?_"

"Mr. Wayne, are you aware that Anna has meta-human DNA?" Oliver asked.

"_What are you getting at_?"

"Something has changed in her blood, causing her to be able to teleport. But her body is heating up from the friction it's creating. She could burn from the inside out, sir. We don't have the ability to help her at Star Labs-"

"_She's there at Star Labs_?"

"Yes, she is-" Suddenly the line went silent again. Twice in one night he was hung up on. He sighed frustratedly and felt the urge to throw his cell phone across the pavement, just to feel the release of breaking something. He squatted and ran his hand over his face. Anna walked out of Star Labs and knelt beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at her with sad eyes. "Oliver…" she said. "Cisco told me about the heating problem. Are you okay?" He turned to look at the ground. He shook his head and Anna sighed. "Oliver, don't beat yourself up about this," she said.

"I can't…I can't protect you from this, Anna," he said, turning to look at her again. "If it was some_one_ trying to hurt you rather than some_thing_ maybe I could, but I can't and I just…I feel like there's nothing I can do, and it sucks."

"You're right. It does suck. But we can get through this together, okay? Look, Oliver, what's happening is happening to me. And I'm okay," she said.

"You're okay with the possibility of dying? Does the idea of us not being together not scare you at all?" he asked, angrily.

"Of course it _scares_ me!" she said. "It scares the _hell _out of me. But I can't break down until I know for sure I can't do anything else." He was silent as he looked at anywhere else but at her. He feared that if he looked at her he might break. "Oliver," she said. "Look at me." She grabbed his chin and gently turned it so that he would have to face her. "I need you to help me get through this," she said.

"What if there is no getting through? Then what?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Then at least we'll be together," she said.

"I can't lose you, Anna," he said.

"You _won't_, Oliver," she said, confident but not cocky. Anna couldn't believe the mess she was looking at. She'd never seen Oliver break down before. It just wasn't a thing anyone saw. But he was breaking down over the possibility of her death. A stray tear rolled down his cheek and she wiped it away. "Don't cry," she said. "I'm gonna find a way to stick around and annoy you for a very long time, okay?" He chuckled but it turned into more tears and he leaned into her. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly. Suddenly a cell phone went off, spoiling the rare moment. Oliver pulled away and wiped the tears off his face, and Anna realized her phone was ringing. She pulled it from her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"_An-na-? A-n-na i-s….-at y-y-yo-u_?" There was so much background noise, Anna could hardly hear the words. She stood and covered her other ear. "Hello?" she said, louder. A loud shriek on the other end nearly caused Anna to drop her phone. "_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…AH! Help m_-" Suddenly it was silent on the other end. She checked, and found that the caller's phone was still calling her's. But there was no more background noise. No more words. "Hello? Who's there? Hello?" No one answered. Anna immediately started calling Felicity. Oliver stood upon seeing Anna panicked expression. "Anna, what is it?" he asked.

"_Hello_?" Felicity said.

"Felicity, I need you to please see who just called my phone," Anna said.

"_Helena Bertinelli…why_?" Felicity asked.

"Can you find out where she is? Her cell phone is still on," Anna said.

"_Um…it looks like…she's- Oh god,_" Felicity said.

"What? Where is she?" Anna asked.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked. Anna ignored him and urged Felicity to speak. "U-uh I pin pointed her location using her cell phone, and I found a camera aimed at her exact location—In Star City…Anna, she's not moving," Felicity said.

"Where exactly is she?" Anna asked.

"_The marina, east side of the bridge_," Felicity said. Without hanging up, Anna focused on that familiar spot. The spot where many old meetings took place. A pang of fire hit her gut, and then the scenery changed. Suddenly, now, she was at the marina. Behind a wall of crates, near the water. "Felicity, I'm at the marina. Where is she? Do you still see her?" Anna asked.

"_Whoa…um, yeah, she's straight ahead ten yards and to the left_," Felicity directed. Anna ran across the gravel and turned left, around a crate. She skidded to a stop and the air left her lungs at what she saw. "Oh my god…Helena," Helena was sprawled across the ground, blood pooling beneath her. Anna knelt and checked her pulse. When she felt nothing, she checked the wounds. There were thin, precise cuts driving deep into Helena's abdomen. They looked to be from a large blade. A sword. Anna instantly felt anger boil inside of her chest. "Felicity, who was here before me?" she asked.

"_I'll rewind the footage_…" Felicity said. "_I don't know who this is…wait…that's Slade Wilson_."

"Thanks, Felicity," she said. She hung up the phone and stood. She slid her phone into her pocket and closed her eyes. A fiery tug in her gut let her know she was headed to her destination. Suddenly, she was in Slade's office. He stood from his desk in surprise and Anna marched forward. "You son of a bitch!"

"Pardon?" Slade said, completely confused.

"You killed Helena, didn't you? Didn't you?" Anna asked, enraged. "Did you kill Cassie, too?"

"What? I didn't kill Helena, Anna," he said, as Anna further approached. "It was-" He was interrupted by a slap across his face. "Don't you dare lie to me, Slade!" Anna said.

"I'm not lying to you! I would never lie to you," he said.

"I find that hard to believe," she said.

"I didn't kill her, I was trying to save her but I was too late. When I got there, she was already dead," he said.

"If not you, then who would kill one of us?" she asked.

"It was your mother," he said. Anna stepped back, unbelieving. "My mother? Why would…" then it clicked. Her mother gave her the Hiroshi on purpose, knowing it would change Anna permanently. She killed Cassie. She killed Helena. Slade sighed. "I know this is hard to hear…but I am telling you the truth."

"I know," Anna said. Anna started for the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"My friends are in trouble. Where do you think I'm going?" she asked, over her shoulder. She disappeared before his eyes and he blinked. "Nice talking to you, too…" he said, to the emptiness.

Anna reappeared on the roof of the building Barbara was staying in. She ran to the stairwell door and took the stairs took at a time until she came to level nineteen. She burst into the hallway and sprinted to the door at the end of the hall marked two-one-two. She beat on the door with her fist. "Barbara? Barbara, open the door!" The door pulled open and Barbara quickly clung to Anna. "Where have you been?" Barbara asked. "I've been so frickin' worried!"

"I know, I should've called," Anna said. "I came to warn you." She pulled back and Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Warn me about what?"

"My mother killed Cassie, and now Helena is dead. I think you're next," she said. Barbara pulled Anna into the room and shut and locked the door. "Your mother?" Barbara asked, in disbelief. Anna nodded, crossing her arms. "How'd you find this out?"

"Slade. He was at the marina when Helena was killed, he saw my mother do it," Anna said. Suddenly the lights flickered and hummed, then shut completely off. Barbara instantly pulled a gun out of a box on a table near the door and tossed it to Anna, then pulled her own gun out of her belt. She cocked it back and looked around. Anna checked the ammo on the gun and then went silent, listening. Anna spun around and found someone in black behind her, coming at her. She began a series of punches and kicks, and her opponent blocked and parried each one perfectly. She heard a scream and a few crashes form behind her and felt panicked.

She was able to steal a look behind her. Barbara was fighting two people in black. One was on the floor, laying on top of what used to be the coffee table. The other was coming at her. Anna turned back to her villain and used the butt of her gun to hit whoever it was in the temple. The person in black hit the ground and went still. Anna hurried over to Barbara and helped her knock out her last man. "We need to get to the roof," Barbara said. "Nightwing's coming with reinforcements."

"How did you-"

"Come on!" Barbara grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her out of the room. They sprinted down the hallway and into the stairwell. They high-tailed it up the stairs to the roof exit and burst through the door. They made it to center roof, but then Anna felt something rip through her ankle and she hit the ground. Barbara stopped and pulled out her gun. Anna rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows. Her mother, Talia, accompanied by what looked like hundreds of people in black, stood by the stairwell door, holding a gun. Talia nodded and then all of the black figures came at them.

**To Be Continued… **


	5. Episode 4: In Hot Water Part Two

_**Episode 4: In Hot Water Part Two**_

Barbara ran forward with a battle cry and took on as many as she could. Anna quickly pulled herself to her feet. Suddenly the people in black started dropping dead on the ground. Anna looked around and saw a black figure in the sky. A dark line fell to touch the ground a few feet behind Anna, and then a black and blue man slid down the line to the roof. He ran to Anna and steadied her, pulling her back form the fighting. "Why does trouble always seem to follow you around, Anna?" he asked.

"It must be a family thing," she said. "Get Barbara away from Talia. That's what Talia wants, to get her alone. Hurry." He left her there and ran into the sea of black bodies. Several made their way to Anna. She had nothing to fight with, she was inured…it didn't look good for her. She backed up until she was at the roof's edge. Gun shots rang out from the sea of bodies. It began to rain in the night.

A fist landed on Anna's jaw, pivoting her backwards, and her foot slid off the roof. She shrieked as she suddenly dropped. Her hand froze in one place and her whole body jerked to a halt in midair, below the roof's edge. She looked up and saw through the now heavy rain that Slade had a hole of her.

He pulled her up and over the edge and she scooted away from him quickly. "Thank you," she said. "But don't touch me." He nodded and then disappeared into the bodies. Anna noticed Drake and Victor fighting off a group to the right and Barbara and Nightwing to the left. Slade had gone straight into the middle. She stood and made her way to Drake and Victor. She grabbed a gun out of Victor's belt at his lower back and started firing. "Who the hell are these people?" Drake asked, punching one in the face.

"I don't know," Anna said. "We have to keep them away from Barbara."

"Why does Talia want to kill Barbara all of the sudden?" Victor asked.

"I don't know!" Anna said, firing three shots into one person to keep him down. "I'm going to find her." Anna tucked and rolled to the right. She crouched be the wall and inched along it towards the other side of the roof. Once she was at the other side, she stood and shot her way through the crowd until she got to Barbara and Nightwing. But it was just Nightwing standing there, and he looked extremely beat up. "Where's Barbara?" Anna asked, frantically looking around. Nightwing shook his head as the sea moved more to the right side of the roof. "Talia took her, I couldn't stop her," he said.

"Where'd she go?" Anna asked.

"Inside, down the stairs," he said. Anna hurried to the door through and opening in the crowd and burst into the stairwell. She looked over the side rails and saw them almost to the bottom. She let out a breath and started own the stairs as fast as she could, limping. Blood trailed it's way behind her on every step. She made it to the Lobby and opened the door. And stepped out into the room and froze. Talia had a gun pointed at Barbara's head a few feet away, in the center of the Lobby. People crouched behind chairs and tables to hide from her. "Don't do this, mom," Anna said.

"Why not? I already have her, don't I? With the twitch of a finger I could kill her right now," Talia said.

"I wouldn't," Oliver, dressed as 'the hood', stood near the doors of the building with an arrow aimed at Talia.

"Neither would I," Anna startled at the familiar deep voice. Standing beside her was the all-too-familiar black suited Batman. "It doesn't have to end like this, Talia."

"Who said anything about an end?" Talia said. She moved her aim from Barbara's head to Barbara's abdomen and pulled the trigger. She dropped a small, silver device and she disappeared into smoke. Barbara hit the floor and Anna ran to her. She skidded to a stop and dropped to the floor beside Barbara. She instantly put pressure on the wound. "Barbara, just hold on, okay?" Anna said. 'The hood' and Batman searched the area for Talia. Nightwing, Drake, and Victor burst through the stairwell door into the Lobby a second later.

Nightwing rushed to Barbara's side and knelt down. "What happened?" he asked Anna.

"Talia shot her," Anna said. Barbara's eyes were open, but she didn't seem all the way there. Nightwing held her face with his hands. "Hey, look at me, Barbara. Look at me," he said. He eyelids managed to stay open an inch. "Don't close your eyes," he said. Drake and Victor stood behind Anna. Oliver came back over and knelt next to Anna. "The Police are coming," he said. "We need to leave."

"We can't leave her," Anna said.

"Then stay with her, but the rest of us have to leave, now," he said. Nightwing chastely placed a kiss on Barbara's forehead and then headed into the stairwell with Batman. Drake and Victor followed them. "Oliver," Anna said, stopping him. "Slade was here."

"What?" Oliver asked, feeling extremely protective of Anna at that moment. "Where is he now?" Just then, Police officers charged into the building and Oliver hurried to disappear. An officer came over to Anna and Barbara and said something into his radio.

Barbara was taken to the hospital and Anna gave a short statement to the Police about what had happened. It was all a lie, of course. She sat on a couch near the wall by Barbara's bed, her right ankle bare and wrapped with a bandage. She was dozing off until Oliver, Dick, and Bruce came into the room. Anna straightened and moved to get up but Oliver came over to her and made her stay sitting down. "Don't," he said. "You need to stay off your ankle." He sat beside her and kissed the side of her forehead. "What did the doctor's say?" Dick asked, standing next to Barbara, holding her hand.

"It didn't hit anything unrepairable. She's going to be fine in a few weeks," Anna said. Oliver kept at least one arm around Anna at all times. Anna glanced up at Bruce. "Why did you come here?" she asked him.

"Oliver called me, told me about your newfound ability. Then a distress call came from Barbara," Bruce said.

"I was going to come weather he was or not," Dick said. "Just so you know." Bruce briefly glared at Dick and Dick turned back to Barbara. Bruce sighed and crossed his arms. "I think Wayne Enterprises can fund research for some kind of cure," he said, looking straight at Anna.

"Why would you do that? You made it very clear that you didn't want to be a part of my life years ago," Anna said, bitterly.

"You're my daughter, Anna. That's why," he said, firmly.

"Guys," Dick said, sharply. "Not here." Anna sighed through her nose. "Fine. But don't expect me to love you again," she said.

"Don't worry," Bruce said. "I'm not holding my breath."


	6. Author's Note! (2)

Hey guys! The new trailer is up on YouTube! You can either search out the channel (Gloria Klipfel) or you can look up the title "Sad. Beautiful. Tragic. (Arrow Fanfic) {FanFiction Book Trailer}"! PLEASE go watch it and tell me what you think while I finish chapter five! Thanks!


	7. Episode 5: Just Give Me A Reason

**A/N: **Hey! So this chapter is called what it is bc the song "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess is it's inspiration, btw. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome!

_**Episode 5: Just Give Me A Reason**_

Anna let a sigh out her nose as she sat, waiting for Cisco to finish drawing blood. Bruce had brought three scientists with him to help in cooperation with Star Labs—Dr. Weezlie, Dr. Summers, and Dr. Baker. And the new scientists needed fresh blood to test with. Cisco finished and took the vials he'd drawn to the other scientists, who worked in a lab down the hall. Anna rolled down her sleeve and hopped off the bed. "Now what?" she asked, to no one in particular. She'd been getting bored sitting around, waiting for someone to say they'd found a cure, or, at least, just something to help her.

No such words came in the whole forty-eight hours they'd been in the lab. "Now we wait for the test results," Dr. Wells said, who was sitting in his chair behind the desk, looking at the computer screens. Barry, who was standing behind Dr. Wells, sighed. "While we wait why don't you, Oliver, and I go get some lunch?" he suggested to Anna. She glanced at Oliver and then shrugged. "Sure," Anna said, pulling on her jacket. "But don't you have a job to get to?" Anna and Barry headed for the door, but Oliver hung back. He stopped by Dr. Wells. "So, about that thing we were talking about…is it do-able?" Oliver asked, in a hushed tone.

"I believe so, yes," Dr. Wells said.

"How long will it take for Cisco to put together something like that?" Oliver asked.

"Shouldn't take but a couple of days," Dr. Wells replied. Oliver nodded and hurried outside. Outside, Anna and Barry stood by the door, waiting for Oliver. "He did hear me mention him, too, right?" Barry asked, crossing his arms. Anna sighed while she nodded. "Yep," she said.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, as Oliver walked outside. Despite Anna's newfound abilities and Barry's super speed, they decided to drive to a restaurant. Barry wanted them to go to a certain café downtown and since Anna and Oliver didn't know anything else, they decided to go there. Inside, Anna sat at one of the taller tables. Oliver sat to her near left and Barry motioned over a dark skinned woman from behind the front counter. "Guys," Barry said. "This is my friend Iris." Iris smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Iris, this is Anna and Oliver," Barry said, pointing to each one separately. "Oliver _Queen_."

"Wait, seriously? No freaking way! This is so awesome," Iris said. Anna raised an eyebrow at her sudden excitement, but smiled as to not discourage her good mood. Iris stepped forward and shook Anna's hand, then Oliver's. "So, what are you guys in town for?" she asked, stepping back from the table.

"Business," Anna said, before Oliver could speak a word. He glanced at her with a slightly sour expression and she ignored him. "Oh," Iris said, noticing a slight change in their dynamics. "Okay, cool. Let me know when you guys need anything." She gave Barry a look and then scurried off. Barry sat down across from them and looked between them. He opened his mouth to speak and then Anna picked up the small menu. "So," she said. "What's good here?"

"Did something happen? I missed something, didn't I?" Barry asked. Anna sighed and stared at her menu. Oliver turned to him with a blank face. "Nothing to worry about," he said.

"Are you sure? Because you two look ready for war," Barry said.

"Well, there wouldn't be one if _someone_ could just take five seconds to talk to me," Oliver said. Anna dropped her menu and turned to Oliver. "Wasn't _I_ the one pulling _your_ sorry ass off the ground yesterday?" she said.

"You wouldn't have to _pull me off the ground_, Anna, if you had just waited for back up and listened to someone other than yourself for once in your life," Oliver said, through gritted teeth.

"I am not doing this with you here," Anna said, turning away from him.

"You're not doing it anywhere," he mumbled. Anna got up out of her chair and walked outside. Barry sat there, slightly mortified. "What was that?" he asked. Oliver looked at him, his expression still cold from his conversation with Anna. "Nothing important," he repeated.

"Yeah…I'll be right back," Barry said, standing. He walked outside to try and find Anna. It wasn't hard, though. She stood on the sidewalk near the road, arms crossed, frown ever present. He walked up to her and slid his hands in his pockets. "Nothing important, huh?" he said. It was a seemingly harmless sentence. But Anna began to cry silent tears, and Barry's expression fell as he noticed it. "Anna, what's going on?" She shook her head and sniffled, wiped away the tears and stood upright. "Nothing, thanks for your concern, but I'm okay. Tell Oliver I went back to the hotel, okay?" she said. She turned and started walking down the street.

Barry walked back inside the café and walked up to the table in which Oliver sat at. "What the hell, man?" he said. Oliver looked at Barry in mild shock at his words. "Excuse me?" Oliver said.

"How often does she cry? Not very, right? Well, she just did. Thanks to you," Barry said.

"You have no idea wh-"

"Look, just, stop. You think this has been easy on her? Oliver, it's happening to _her_, not you. _She_ might lose her life, not you," Barry said.

"What are you saying?" Oliver asked.

"I'm saying maybe you should stop being an ass," Barry said. Oliver abruptly stood, making the chair screech, making other people stop and stare. He glared at Barry a minute before turning around and leaving the café. Iris walked over to Barry with a worried expression. "What happened?" she asked. Barry shook his head and sighed. "Relationship issues," he said, dismissively.

_**At The Hotel…**_

Anna sat on the floor in the corner of the room, with the lights off, and a bottle in her hand. She'd locked the hotel room door and turned off the lights so that it would appear no one was home. And, also, Oliver didn't have a key with him. He couldn't get in even if he wanted to. She took a swig of the alcohol and leaned her head back, resting it against the wall. Tears stained her face but her eyes were dry and red. Suddenly the door knob wiggled and then knuckles hit the door twice. "_Anna? Are you in there_?" It was Oliver. Anna scoffed and kept silent. She didn't want to talk to him, see him, or even think about him.

Right now, it only made things worse. "_Anna…please…I didn't mean what I said earlier, I'm sorry_," Anna stood and walked over to the door, still silent. She wanted to listen, wanted to hear him mean what he said. But, then again, she was only half lucid. She heard him breath out a sigh and she leaned in closer to the door. "_I know this is hard for you, and I know I was only thinking of myself. Please let me in, we need to talk about this_." Anna leaned against the wall, next to the door. "Just give me a reason to," she said.

"_I…I don't have one_," he said.

"I need some time, Oliver," Anna said. "I need some breathing space."

"…okay…for how long?" he asked. She shook her head, then let out a huff. "I don't know, okay? Can you please just…leave me alone?" she said. It was silent a minute, and then she heard footsteps.


	8. Episode 6: Changing Minds-Crossing Lines

**A/N: **Hey guys! Just a warning, you might have a hard time reading this chapter, for all of you Anna/Oliver shippers. Speaking of which, I've been trying to come up with a good pairing name for them, but I can't seem to do it. Could someone please help me and suggest something? I desperately need you! Again, this chapter might be difficult, just sayin'. Have fun! ;)

_**Episode 6: Changing Minds, Crossing Lines**_

As Anna lay in bed, she took some time to think, and think deeply. Think about everything, really. She could see so many times, looking back, that she should have done things differently. But then she asked herself, 'If I hadn't done those things, would I have met Oliver?' She sighed and pulled the pillow over her head. Yes, she loved Oliver. But there were so many things that made it so that they didn't connect. So many things that Anna lost track after fifteen. Her ankle was burning so she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She swallowed down some of the pills she'd gotten from the hospital two days ago and sighed. Her whole life seemed like a wreck. No, it was a wreck. Forget _seeming_, it was just a wreck.

There wasn't a way that Anna could foresee that she could fix it. Her relationship with Oliver seemed like it could be one of Taylor Swift's next albums. It started as 'Wildest Dreams', then it morphed into 'Picture To Burn', then it switched to 'Mine', and now it looks a lot like 'I Knew You Were Trouble'. It was ridiculous, how she still clung to him even though she truly felt nothing anymore. She just couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. But, she pulled herself out of bed and took a shower, daring herself to get up and stand without Oliver.

She dressed in dark skinny jeans, brown zip-up boots, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She wrote a short note and sat it on the table near the door to the room and slipped the engagement ring off of her finger. She put both the note and the ring on the table. She pulled her hair up into a tight high pony tail and then headed out the door. She walked most of the way to Star Labs, then teleported into the building. She appeared in the lab, surprising all of it's occupants, and walked to the computers where Dr. Wells and Caitlin stood. "Did the results come in yet?" she asked.

"How hard did you have to try to do that?" Caitlin asked, clearly shocked by Anna's precision. Anna shrugged. "Not very," she said. Then she turned to Dr. Wells and raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. "They proved useful," he said. "It looks as though your blood stream is not only the point of origin, but it's the host of the anomaly allowing you to jump."

"Cisco's been working on something that might help you control the heat enough to survive, and he's almost finished," Caitlin said.

"What?" Anna asked. "When were you guys gonna tell me that? After I keeled over?"

"Anna, Cisco's only been working on it for two days. And he didn't come up with the idea," Dr. Wells said.

"If he didn't, then who did?" Anna asked.

"Oliver," Caitlin said. Anna turned and looked at her, blank faced. So what? Anna thought. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Where is Cisco?" she asked.

"Down the hall and to the left," Dr. Wells said. Anna nodded and walked into the hallway. Caitlin turned to Dr. Wells and began to open her mouth, but he held up a hand. "Let her be, Caitlin," he said. Anna walked down the hallway and into the room Dr. Wells directed her to. Cisco sat in the near empty training/testing room at a small white table scattered with metal pieces of all varying shapes and sizes. His back was to her so he didn't see her walk in. Anna snuck up behind him and then grabbed both his shoulders suddenly, saying, "Boo!"

He jumped, spinning around, dropping the circular device he held. "Holy crap!" he shouted, as he spun around. Anna laughed hysterically and Cisco shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Anna said, through great laughter. "I had to it."

"Mm hm. Sure you did," he said, shaking his head as he turned back around. Anna walked around the table and leaned into it with her palms. "So, whatcha workin' on?" she asked.

"It's a bracelet. I call it an 'Anti-Steam Ring'," he said.

"Anti-Steam? I don't steam," she pointed out, blandly.

"No, but, well, it was the best I could come up with," he said, shrugging. He pulled open the silver bracelet and Anna looked over every inch of it's sleek design. It looked completely whole, but then when you pulled it open, each side of the bracelet had little wires inside. The inside of the ring had a black patch on it that flickered red. "Here," Cisco said, grabbing her right arm. "Try it on." He clamped it around her wrist, black patch facing her inner wrist. It clicked into place and Anna winced audibly as it sunk small needles into her veins. "Mother hover," she hissed, through her teeth, clutching her wrist. Cisco made sure the light underneath was green, and then he smiled.

Anna frowned at his expression. "Why are you smiling? I'm in pain," she said.

"Yes, but it works. At least, the circuitry works," he said, standing. Anna went wide-eyed. "You put this thing on me not knowing if it would kill me or help me? What the hell, Cisco?" she said, rather loudly.

"Calm down," he said. "It won't kill you. The stinging should wear off soon. It'll need to be tested for a while-" suddenly Anna disappeared. A second later, she reappeared in the same spot. "Cisco…" Anna said, looking at him in awe. "This is brilliant!"

"It worked? You didn't feel any heat at all?" he asked, in disbelief. Anna nodded quickly and he smiled wildly. "Yes!" he said, throwing a fist in the air.

After several hours of working in the lab with the gang, Anna decided she needed a break. But, sitting in a random café drinking coffee only led to thinking about Oliver, and that led to crying, and crying led to the typical 'get over it' speech that didn't work. She needed something different. Something familiar, but something that had nothing to do with Oliver. Thinking that way led her to meet up with an old friend in a small town in between Central City and Faucet City. "So, what's on your mind?" Slade asked, as he and Anna walked down a path through a park.

"A lot," she replied, sliding her hands into her pockets. Slade chuckled. "Obviously," he said. "But what was it that made you call me, of all people?"

"I need some help…and it seems that you are the only person that can do what I need done," Anna said.

"What is it that you need done?" he asked, raising a brow. Anna sighed and stopped walking, in turn causing him to do the same. "You know what I need," she said.

"Yes, I believe I do. But do you really want to go down that road again?" he asked. Anna looked at the ground and nodded. "Yeah…I do," she said.

"Then we better get going," he said. They checked into a hotel and made their way up to the room. It was slow going at first, but once they started they couldn't stop. Their lips pressed together, moving in sync, as Slade pushed Anna down on the bed. It was all from memory, this interaction. Flashes of the old flame crossed in front of Anna's eyes as her shirt and pants came off. She undressed all but his boxers as they tossed and wrestled for dominance. Slade hadn't remembered Anna being so power hunger during sex.

She used to be timid and unsure of what she was doing. But now she controlled everything. He didn't know how he felt about it. His hands roamed her soft, warm skin as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Anna wasn't sure if what she was doing was a good thing. It felt like a mistake, but she couldn't pull away. She was enjoying it more than she should. His hand slide down her body to her hip. He slowly pulled on her underwear and she pulled back. "Stop, stop," she said. He froze and glanced at her questioningly. "I can't do this." Something devious flashed in his eyes and Anna tried to move from out underneath him. He gripped her arms tightly, holding her in place, and she looked at him in surprise. "You're not leaving yet," he said, in a low growl.

She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like the old Anna. Her mind took her back to all their old times together and she started to feel a wave of anxiety crash over her, threatening to drown her whole. "Yes," she said. "I am." She tried pulling from his grip, but his hands were too strong. "Let. Me. Go," she demanded. It didn't work, though. In fact, she never left the hotel room that night.


	9. Episode 7: Like, Whoa!

**A/N: **In this chapter will be a scene requested by highlander346! Hope you enjoy it highlander! :D And, yes, the title is titled after the Aly & AJ song. And feel free to request anything you'd like to see by PMing me!

_**Episode 7: Like, Whoa!**_

Anna walked into the hotel room in Central City. She noticed the bed was made and only one bag sat at the end of the bed. The note and ring were also gone. Briefly, she thought it was a good thing Oliver was gone. But spending a night with Slade, being the old Anna for a moment, made her realize she did want this. She wanted Oliver's baggage and she wanted to be able to teleport, and she wanted to someday be called Mrs. Oliver Queen. She walked into the bathroom and flipped on the lights. She dyed her hair back to it's natural dark brown color, then changed her clothes.

She pulled on a green dress and a jacket, slipped on some shoes, and then she jumped to the living room of their apartment in Starling City. Damien was stretched out of the couch, sleeping. She walked over and shook him. He groaned and swatted at her. "Damien," she said, shaking him. "Was Oliver here?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "He came by earlier, got some stuff, then left."

"Did he say where he was going?" she asked, urgently.

"Not really," Damien said, burying his head under a pillow. Anna sighed and stepped back. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Oliver's number. It went straight to voicemail. Twice. When he didn't pick up a third time, she took a deep breath and jumped to outside Oliver's house. She knocked three times on the large door, and then stepped back. Diggle opened the door. "Hey," Anna said. "Is Oliver here?"

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to answer that," he said.

"Dig, come on," she said, giving him a look. He sighed. "Yeah, he's here."

"Can I come in? I really need to talk to him," she said. He nodded and pulled open the door. Anna walked in and Diggle shut the door behind her. "He's upstairs in his room," he said. Without saying a word, Anna headed up the stairs, two at a time. She knocked on his door two times, with no answer each time. So, she reached up and turned the knob, pushing the door open. She peeked her head in and then stepped inside. "Oliver?" Once inside, she saw he was in his bed with his arm around some blonde girl. Emotion flushed trough Anna. Oliver thought he'd heard something, so he looked up. That's when he saw her.

Standing in his doorway, looking depressed. He sat upright with wide eyes. "Anna?" He couldn't believe she was there, in his bedroom. Then he looked down and remembered the events of the night before. "Anna, I can explain-" She turned and disappeared out the door. Oliver leapt from his bed, pulled on some pants and ran after her. She hurried down the stairs and reached the door before he'd exited the room. "Anna! Wait!" he called after her to no avail. She slipped out the front door and started down the driveway. Oliver sprinted out the door and ran after her.

He ran in front of her and stopped her. "Anna," he said. "What are you doing here?" Anna wiped at her face and stood upright. "Making a fool out of myself," she said.

"What you saw back there, I didn't-"

"Save it, alright? It's okay. You were newly single and had the opportunity. I don't need an explanation,"  
>she said. He sighed. "Anna, I was drunk," he said. "I didn't know what I was doing."<p>

"It's fine," she said. "I slept with someone else, too." She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, ashamed. Oliver's face fell, but only for a second. He'd learned his lesson about being judgmental with her the first time. He wasn't about to screw this up again. "So, why did you come here?" he asked, after a while of silence. She looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled. "Because I love you," she said. He cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wound around his neck, and one of his hands moved to her back to pulled her closer.

Being apart only made Anna realize she didn't want to be alone. And being apart made Oliver realize he didn't know quite what he had until it was truly gone. He lifted her and her legs wound around his waist as he deepened the kiss. Oliver pulled back a second and smiled at her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said, leaning in to kiss him again. Their lips connected and they both felt complete. After a while of making out on the driveway, Anna had to go back to Central City. And Oliver decided he'd go with her, after she'd explained about the silver bracelet she was wearing and what it did. Oliver and Anna changed then met outside. Anna smiled and took his hand. "Ready?" she asked, smiling crazily.

"I think so," he said.

"Hold on," she said. In a split second, they were standing just outside Star Labs in Central City. "Wow…" Oliver said. "That was…incredibly fun."

"Er, jealous much?" she joked, walking to the door. He laughed and shook his head, following her inside. Inside, Dr. Wells and Caitlin were discussing the effectiveness of the bracelet, while Cisco and Barry were playing ping pong. When Anna walked in, Barry smiled. "Hey, Anna," he said.

"Hey, Barry," she said, walking over to the ping pong table. Oliver walked in next and Barry glanced between him and Anna. "Are you two back together now or something?" he asked.

"It's complicated," Anna said. "But…yeah, sort of."

"He's such an ass," Barry mumbled quietly, resuming his game with Cisco. Anna sighed and crossed her arms, turning around. A tall girl with straight, dark brown hair in black clothes stood beside Caitlin. Anna hadn't noticed her before. "Who's this?" she asked, walking over. Caitlin glanced up and realized Anna was talking to her, then cleared her throat. "This is Cara," she said. "We think she can help you learn to use your abilities."

"How is she gonna-" Anna shook her head, confused. Then Cara spoke up. "I'm like you," she said. "I can teleport." The ping pong game stopped and Cisco walked over. "Yeah, not only can she do that, put she can also read minds," he said.

"I doubt that," Anna said.

"If I couldn't read minds, then how would I know so much about you?" Cara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you know?" Anna asked, uncrossing her arms and taking a step back.

"I know you ran away when you were fourteen. I know you joined a group of vigilantes in Gotham City four months later. I also know you were raped when you were fifteen," Cara said. "I know a lot of personal details, Anna." Anna crossed her arms again, feeling a bit awkward. No one knew about the rape. Not even Oliver. But this girl did, and Anna didn't even know she had existed until today. I guess that makes her a telepath. "Okay, so, let's get on with it," she said, trying to urge everyone away from the subject.

"Come with me," Cara said, walking down the hallway. Anna made to follow but Oliver held her back by grabbing her arm. "Anna," he said.

"Later. We'll talk about it later, I promise," she said. He nodded and she hurried to follow after Cara. After they were out of earshot, Barry said, "Anna was raped? Oh my god. Oliver, did you know?" Oliver shook his head, letting a sigh out his nose. "No. It wasn't something she wanted to tell me, I guess," he said.

"Barry!" Anna appeared back in the room, next to Barry. She grabbed his arm. "Come with me." Then she jumped, taking Barry with her. "Whoa," Cisco said. "She can take other non-meta humans with her? Sick."

_**In The Training Room…**_

"So, why am I here?" Barry asked. Cara stood by the two-way mirror on the wall, whilst Anna stood in the center of the room. "We need you to help train," Cara said. "Use your speed to circle her. Her job is to try and jump to your moving location. Or…at least just slow you down." Anna chuckled where she stood and Barry raised a brow. "What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"This is gonna be fun," she said. "And, yes, you should be scared."

"Try and just concentrate, Anna," Cara said. She looked at Barry and nodded. Barry took a deep breath and jumped into a sprint, turning into just a blur. Anna sighed. "This is pointless," she mumbled.

"_No it isn't_," Cara's voice popped into Anna's mind and she startled. "_Concentrate_." Anna inhaled and tried to focus on the figure in the blur. It was going so fast, she could hardly see it. Just she saw it. She waited for the right time, then jumped. She disappeared, then reappeared just in time to tackle Barry to the ground. They both went rolling and slammed into the wall from the extra speed. Barry groaned. He ended up on the bottom. Anna rolled off and coughed. "Ow," she said. "That sucked." She pulled herself up to stand and helped Barry up as well.

"Good," Cara said. "Again."

"Again?" Barry asked.

"We're not going to get anywhere by doing this," Anna said. "Isn't there something a little more interesting we could try?"

"I suppose we could turn this into a match," Cara suggested.

"Yes," Anna said. At the same time, Barry said, "No." They glanced at each other. "Yes," Anna said.

"From what I've heard about you, no way. I am not fighting you," he said.

"What? Not confident you're fast enough to beat me?" Anna asked, sliding off her jacket. She dropped it in the corner of the room and took off her shoes. "I'm fast enough," Barry said.

"Prove it," Cara said. He sighed and sped away. Then he returned wearing his suit. "Let's get this over with," he said. Anna popped her knuckles and shook out her arms. "Bring it," she said.

"Remember to concentrate, Anna," Cara said. "Without it you'll get nowhere." Anna nodded and Barry began speeding around the room. At first, she was slow to act, not knowing exactly where he was. But then she caught on. And finally, she managed to jump in front of him and trip him. He went skidding across the floor and again he slammed into the wall. He groaned and stood, holding his shoulder. "This is not working!" he said.

"You said you were fast enough," Anna goaded. "I have yet to see that." Barry took the bait and puffed out his chest a little. "Then how about a race?" he said.

"To where?" Anna asked.

"This is not the type of training-" Cara began, but was ignored.

"Just outside of town, to the old gas station on interstate six," Barry said.

"And then to the roof of Star Labs," Anna said. "What does the winner get? Bragging rights?"

"No," Cara said. "You're supposed to train, not compete each other." But, before her sentence was even completed, Anna jumped and Barry sped off. Cara sighed and went to tell the others. Anna had jumped to a few miles from Star Labs, in the city. Then she jumped another few miles, to the gas station. She didn't see Barry, so she grabbed a wrench that was lying around as proof that she was there, then jumped again. Barry sped in a second later, and skidded to a stop near the building. He, too, grabbed a something as proof and then sped off again.

He ran to the roof of the building and stopped. It was quiet and empty. He smiled, victorious. "Still the fastest man alive," he said.

"Not really, considering I was here first," He spun around and spotted Anna, sitting above the door to the stairs. She crossed her legs and smiled. "I win. Been here for a _whole minute_. You're slow, man," she said. Barry frowned, causing Anna to laugh. "Hey, don't cry. There's also a rematch…" He grinned. "You're on," he said, speeding off. Anna smiled and then jumped.


	10. Episode 8: I Know Places

**A/N: **WinterRain36, I listened to the song! It is really good. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, faved, and followed! You guys make my life so much better! Again, I am always open for any kind of request. PS, this chapter is more of a reflective chapter, so bear with me. But there will be lemons! And I am going to title every chapter form now on after a song, so if you have any song suggestions for future chapters, let me know! Enjoy!

_**Episode 8: I Know Places**_

Anna sighed, sitting on the floor in front of the large fire place in the Queen mansion's living room. Oliver walked in, back from the kitchen, and sat down next to her. He handed her one of the two glasses of wine he'd brought back with him. Anna was dreading this conversation, the one that she'd promised would happen. It was about very personal things, and Anna was never much on sharing personal details. She took a deep breath, and spoke,

"I didn't really run away when I was fourteen, I only went to live with my best friend, Cassie. At the time, things were hard at home. Dad was coming home at late hours, leaving early in the morning. Mom was completely aloof, hardly ever around for either Damien or I. Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon practically raised me past the age of thirteen. Not so much Damien, because, well, no one wanted anything to do with him and he wanted nothing to do with anyone else,"

"Dad didn't want Damien, let alone me. Rejection was common. But Cassie and I trained together and we found out there were others like us, others that wanted to do good. Once the whole group first met…we all fit like a glove. There was no separating us then. One of the members of the group took a special interest in me. He didn't want to share his name, but he wanted to be called something other than Idiot—which was Drake's idea. Drake was the wise guy in the group—so, anyway, he wanted everyone to call him 'Stranger' because he said it sounded mysterious."

"Who was all in the group?" Oliver asked. Anna smiled at the fond memories. "There was Drake, Barracuda, Victor, Cassie, Stranger, me…and at one point Barbara and Sarah were a part of the group," she said. "We were like family."

"What changed?" he asked. "You all seem…different, now." She inhaled and let the air out her nose. She crossed her legs in front of her and set her glass down on the floor beside her. "Stranger and I started dating for a while, but that didn't work out so well…" she paused, not wanting to say the truth about what had happened. It was too painful to think about. "You weren't dating, were you?" Oliver asked, already assuming he knew the answer. Anna shook her head and looked down, fidgeting with her hands. Oliver reached over and put his hand on top of hers. "You don't have to do this," he reminded.

"No…but, I need to. I haven't really told anyone about this. If someone knew, it was because they figured it out," she said. Oliver nodded and sat back, giving her some space. "I didn't really have any interest in Stranger that way, I mean, I looked up to him because of his skill and mindset…but that was it. He took advantage of that," she said. "He used me for so long that I just accepted it, and I went with it."

"Until someone found out…?" Anna nodded. "Who was it?"

"Drake did…" Anna thought back to that time. That desperate, dark time.

**(Flashback; Narrative)**

A young, muscular version of Drake barged into Stranger's room in an abandoned warehouse the group had used as their home. He was furious. Anna ran in after him, black hair and terrified green eyes. She pleaded with him to stop, but he didn't listen, he _wouldn't_ listen. What Stranger had done was unforgivable. And Drake wasn't about to let that go. Stranger sat at an old desk in the corner when Anna and Drake had entered. He spun around in the chair and raised an eyebrow at Drake's expression. "What are yo-"

Drake grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him to his feet, slamming him into the nearby wall. "You _son of a bitch_!" Drake shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about? Damn it, Drake, let me go!" Stranger demanded. Drake only pushed him further into the wall. Anna stood a few feet behind them, watching in horror. A sixteen year old girl couldn't do anything in this kind of situation. "Drake, please, stop," she pleaded. Drake tuned her out. "You think you can _rape_ someone and get away with it? You think you can do that to one of _us_?" Drake threw him to the ground and kicked him hard in the side. Anna jumped back and covered her mouth with her hand. "Is that what you think?" Drake grabbed him by his collar and punched him, his fist connecting with Stranger's jaw extremely hard.

Drake hit him so many times, blood covered the floor, his knuckles, and Stranger's face. When he was finished, he stood back, out of breath. "You ever even look at Anna again…I swear to god, right here and now, you will die. Got it?" Drake spat. Stranger struggled to nod, but did. "Now get the hell out of here and don't you dare come back!" Drake practically kicked Stranger out the door. Once Stranger was gone, Anna ran to Drake and hugged him tightly, crying. He still struggled to catch his breath as he held onto her. He was much older than her, and he felt as though she was his sister.

"It's okay," he said. "He won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

**(Present Day; Narrative)**

Anna told Oliver all about it. On the inside, he was mortified. But he didn't show it. He wanted to be the strong one in this conversation, in case that was what she needed. It took a while to finally finish the story, but, once she did, she was glad she got it all out. It was too much to bottle up inside of her all these years. And she was glad that Oliver was the only one that heard it. Suddenly, Oliver had a thought. "Did you ever find out who Stranger was?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually, I did," she said.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"If I tell you…you have to swear to me that you won't act," she said. He nodded. "I swear," he said. She took a deep breath. "Slade Wilson," she said. Oliver's expression changed almost instantly. He looked angry, like he was fighting to keep still. Now Anna had wished she hadn't said anything, given Oliver and Slade's past of course it would be a bad reaction. For some reason she expected something different. It was silent, the only sound audible was the sound of the fire cracking. Anna picked up her glass and took a drink. Oliver couldn't think of anything reasonable to say.

He didn't want to open his mouth and say something he'd regret later. "I get that reaction a lot," Anna joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Anna…" Oliver said.

"I know, you're pissed," she said. "But it wasn't exactly what I chose to happen to me."

"I know it wasn't," he said, turning to her defensively. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Slade." She nodded. "What happened to you…it kills me," he said. "And knowing that Slade was the one that did it makes it ten times worse."

"To be fair, you were the one that wanted to know," she said.

"To be fair, you were the one that wanted to share," he said. He smiled and she chuckled. "How can you always find some way to make people smile when all they want to do is cry?" he asked. She shrugged. "I honestly have no idea," she said. "It just sort of…happens." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, lingering near her for a while. He whispered in her ear, "Why don't we go upstairs?"

"I was about to ask the same question," she whispered back. She turned and kissed him full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, so that she straddled him. Her arms wound around his neck and his hands rested on her hips. As they kissed, their tongues battled for dominance whilst their hands moved all over each other. Through Anna's thin leggings, she could feel his hard erection. She grinded against him and he growled lightly into her mouth. She smiled against his lips and pulled back. "We should really take this upstairs," she said.

"I gave Diggle the night off," he said, kissing her. "And Thea and my mother won't be home until tomorrow." She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head. She ran her hands over his defined muscles. Her clothes suddenly felt too tight, and she pulled her shirt off. Oliver moved his lips to her cheek and kissed down her jaw line, then to her neck, all the way down to the valley between her breasts and back. He sucked and nipped on the spot behind her ear and she moaned loudly, gripping his arms for support to keep her upright. His kisses were intoxicating.

Wanting more of her, he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. "Someone's eager," she mused. She pressed her lips to his as she started unclasping his belt. She moved off of him momentarily to get his pants off. Once they were gone, she climbed right back on him. "We need to get these off," he said, pulling down her leggings.

"Agreed," she said, pulling them off. Suddenly, he turned them and pinned her on the floor. But she was quick to rectify the problem, flipping them so she was on top. Oliver wasn't keen on the new position and flipped them back over. "Seriously?" she asked.

"You're impossible to please," he complained, sarcastically.

"Not if you press the right buttons," she said, in a low, sultry tone. She kissed him and he immediately deepened it. His hand slid down her side and pulled down her underwear. With only the thin fabric of his boxers in between them, she could feel just how hard he'd become. He pressed against her and she moaned, arching her back slightly. She moved quickly to pull off his boxers, leaving them both completely naked in the living room. He wasted no time thrusting into her. Once he was inside, Anna wound her legs around his waist. They moved together to create a steady rhythm.

But the slow, boring pace wasn't enough for either of them. Oliver pounded in and out and in and out in an animalistic way. Soon, both were moaning and crying out each other's names as they reached their end. Oliver rolled off of Anna and lay on his back beside her. She turned to him and kissed him. "Round two is waiting up stairs," she said. She grabbed her clothes and hurried up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room. He let out an airy chuckle and stood. He quickly grabbed his clothes off the floor and took the stairs two at a time.


	11. Episode 9: Remember The Name

**A/N: **Want to know what song this is titled after? Ask me! ;) 

_**Episode 9: Remember The Name**_

Oliver woke to the sound of a knock on his bedroom door. She bolted upright and looked to his side, half expecting the events of late to be a crazy dream. To his surprise, Anna was asleep beside him with her back to him. He sighed in relief and another knock hit the door. He hurried out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants, before opening the door slightly. Thea stood outside the door. She smiled. "Hey. Just wanted to let you know mom and I are back," she said.

"Great. Uh, how was London?" he asked.

"It was Berlin," she corrected.

"Er, right, sorry. How was Berlin?" he asked. She looked at him curiously. "Is everything okay? You seem flustered," she observed. "Do you have a girl in there?" She tried to look past him, but he pulled the door nearly shut. "Uh, Thea, don't you have a job to get to?" She stepped back and gave him a look. "Olly, I am your sister, I can tell when you're dodging the question. Well, that and it's incredibly obvious," she said.

"Okay, fine, yes, there's a girl," he said. "Now will you please-"

"Who is it? Is it Anna?" he sighed and she smiled. "I knew it! It's Anna, isn't it? So, you two made up then?"

"If she's in my room early in the morning, don't you think that means we made up?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. Now there's this thing called 'Break-up Sex'," she said.

"It wasn't break-up sex," he said, a bit annoyed.

"So that means you're back together now?" she probed.

"Yes! Now, Thea, please-"

"Yeah, I got it, I got it," she said waving him away. She turned and walked down the hallway. He sighed in relief, thinking she might never go away, and closed the door. "Relatives—can't live with 'em, can't burry 'em under the front porch," Anna said, sarcastically, sitting up. Oliver turned around. "I didn't know you were awake," he said, walking over to her side of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I wasn't," she said, with a smirk. "But I don't know if I'm awake enough to go to Central City."

"Four rounds will do that to a person," Oliver joked. She chuckled and playful hit his arm. "Number four was your idea, not mine," she said. "And, honestly, I was surprised you lasted past round two." Oliver laughed at her sarcastic jab. "Oh, okay, I see how it is," he said. Before Anna could speak, her cell phone buzzed from where it sat on the bedside table. She sighed and grabbed it. She answered the phone, "Hello?"

"…_Anna, uh, we've got another death in the family. You need to see this one to believe it_," A very groggy, depressed sounding Victor said, on the other end. Anna held her breath. "Where is it?" she asked, glancing at Oliver.

"_The Arrow Cave. Get here, like, now_," he said, before hanging up.

"_Shit_," Anna breathed, hopping out of bed. She moved quickly to put her clothes on. "Who was that? Where are you going?" Oliver asked, standing and walking to her.

"That was victor. Another one of us has bit the dust," Anna said. She pulled on her coat and hurried out of the bedroom. Oliver pulled on his shirt and shoes, grabbed a jacket, and then followed her. As Anna hit the bottom step, Thea walked into the foyer, crossing from one side of the house to the other, and noticed her. "Oh, hey, Anna," Thea said, stopping. Anna tried not to look like she really needed to leave and smiled, stepping off of the bottom step. "Hi, Thea, how was Berlin?" Anna asked.

"It was actually pretty great, thanks for asking," Thea said. "How's life been while I was away?"

"Oh, you know…sex, drugs, rock and roll," Anna said, sarcastically. "I actually have to go, but, um, we'll catch up later?"

"Yeah, sure," Thea said. Anna nodded and then hurried out the front door. Oliver came hurrying down the stairs and walked outside. Thea raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. "You know what, I don't want to know," she said, to herself. Outside, Anna grabbed Oliver's hand and jumped, disappearing and then reappearing by the stairs inside the 'arrow cave'. Anna immediately saw a body upon entering. She blinked, unsure if what she saw was real, then jolted into a run towards the table. On it laid a blonde body.

Anna reached the table and jolted to a stop, gasping, instantly moved to tears. "Oh my god…_Sarah_," she said. Sarah's body was on the table. Her mother had killed Sarah now. "I…I didn't know where else to bring her," A very shaky blonde girl to the far right of Anna said. She looked familiar, but Anna knew she'd never met her before. Felicity and Roy stood opposite the table from Anna, And Victor and Drake stood to the left. Oliver stood beside Anna, a blank yet depressed look on his face. Felicity was crying, clinging to Roy, and Roy stood rooted to the spot, trying not to cry himself.

Anna turned to the familiar, yet unknown woman to her right. "How did this happen?" she asked, her voice full of anger and sorrow. She was crying, too. The woman shook her head and looked down at Sarah. Anna turned back to Sarah, and her eyes darkened. "She's going to pay for this," she said, darkly. She turned and started for the stairs. "Anna," Oliver called. "Where are you going?" Anna stopped at the stairs and turned around, eyes full of water, face emotionless. "To kill my mother," she answered. She turned around again, and was stopped by a hand gripping her arm. She glanced up and saw that Drake had a hold of her. "Anna…" that was all he had to say.

She turned into him and he held her as she cried. No, she _sobbed_. She'd been friends with Sarah for years. Sarah was the one that helped her secretly escape Gotham City when she was nineteen, and Sarah was the one that brought her to Starling City to start a new life, a safe life. It hurt too much to know that she was truly gone. She pulled away from Drake suddenly, shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore!" she shouted, through tears. "I can't sit by and watch my friends die just to stay hidden! And I won't!"

"Anna, you can't-"

"No! Just shut up, alright? I am done hiding. I won't watch the rest of you die while I do nothing. What if it was me, lying on that table? Or Barbara? You'd jump at the chance to get revenge," she said. Drake was silent. He knew she was completely right. But he didn't want her to get hurt trying to get revenge while she was emotionally compromised. "Don't you dare tell me I can't do this. We both know I can."

"You're right," he said. "You can. And yes, if it were you I would willingly die in the name of avenging your death. But you can't go off all crazy-ass ninja like without a plan." Anna reined herself in a bit and nodded, crossing her arms. "Why would your mother want to kill my sister?" the blonde woman asked, looking at Anna. Anna turned to her and took a shaky breath. "To punish me," she said.

"For what?" the woman asked.

"Making a fool of her?" Anna shrugged. "It's really a compilation of a million things."

"Hey guys?" everyone turned to Victor. He was doing something with Sarah's left ankle. "Come look at this." Anna and Drake walked over. "What is that?" Drake asked. It was a large cut just above Sarah's ankle in the shape of an X. Anna nudged the boys out of the way and examined the cut more closely. "No. Effing. Way," she said.

"What? What is it?" Roy asked.

"I know who killed Sarah, and it wasn't my mother. It was _Slade_," Anna said.

"That son of a bitch," Drake said.

"Why would Slade kill Sarah?" Oliver asked, finally saying something. Everyone was quiet, thinking. Then Victor spoke. "Oh shit," he said. "He must be working with Talia." Suddenly Anna thought of something and perked up. "Has anyone seen Barracuda recently?" she asked.

"No, but I spoke to him on the phone yesterday," Drake said. "He was….ah crap."

"What?" Anna asked.

"Yesterday he said he was in Gotham. When I asked him about it, the signal cut out," Drake said.

"So he's in on it, too…" Anna sighed, crossing her arms. "We need a plan, and we need one now, before I start hitting people." She turned and hurried up the stairs. She needed fresh air, but stepping outside didn't help much. It only gave her time to think. And thinking never got her anywhere but a sad, crippling place. Her memories of the past were restricting. It always felt like there was a clamp on her heart, squeezing it tighter and tighter as the days went by. And, one of these days, it would pop. She sat on the curb and ran her hands through her hair, making it look tussled and very much like bed-head.

A minute later, she heard the door open and close several feet behind her. She sighed exhaustively. "Look, I don't need a lecture, alright?" she said, not knowing who was behind her. Suddenly Roy sat beside her and she blinked. "OH…I thought you were Drake or Oliver." He sighed and rested his forearms on his knees. "I know I'm probably not the most qualified to say this," he said. "But, I think what you need isn't revenge. You need closure."

"Thank you, Roy, for stating the blindingly obvious," she said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anna, I'm serious," he said.

"Yeah…I know," she said.

"What is it that's messing with your head? What started all of this?" he asked.

"Well…my father has been a huge stressor in my life," she admitted. Suddenly a familiar black limo pulled around the corner, driving towards them. Anna sighed. "Speak of the devil," she mumbled. The limo pulled up a few feet from them and the back door popped open. A tall, blonde man in black dress pants and a white button up shirt stepped out. Anna stood. It wasn't her father. It was an old, long-lost friend she'd thought she would never hear from ever again. She smiled wildly. "John?" He smiled and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Oh my god! How are you here?" she asked, stepping back.

"Cara said you might need some motivation," he said, vaguely. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Cara?"

"Yes, Cara. She was in Central City the other day-"

"How do you know her?" she asked.

"She's my ex-girlfriend," he said. "Anyway, not why I'm here. You need control right? Control of your powers. You need knowledge of how to use them to their full potential. I can help with that."

"How?" she asked, puzzled. He smiled. "You'll see."

Half an hour later, Anna and John were in a large, cement room with a built in cement boxing ring. Anna had changed into her Domino suit at home before joining John. "So, what are we doing, exactly?" she asked, standing with John in the boxing ring. He'd also changed into something more flexible—jeans and a t-shirt. Definitely better than dress pants. "Sparing. With your powers…and mine," he said. He suddenly disappeared in a small gust of wind that looked silver. Something tapped Anna's shoulder and she spun around. He'd reappeared behind her.

He smiled, then disappeared again. Anna turned back around and found him standing in front of her. "This is what we are Anna," he said, holding out his arms. "We're not meta-human. We're Tomorrow People."

"Tomorrow People?" Anna asked.

"Yes. You see, your mother is in fact Talia Al Ghul. But your father isn't Bruce Wayne. Unless he's a meta-human. But he isn't," John said. He disappeared and Anna inhaled. She spun, grabbed John's arm and twisted him, shoving him into the wall forcefully. "How the hell do you think that? Who told you that?" she asked, angrily. John disappeared and she sighed frustratedly. "Face me like a man!" she called, to an empty room. He reappeared down a level, outside of the ring. She jumped to stand right in front of him. "Who told you?" she asked.

"Cara heard it from Wells. He's withholding information from you, Anna. People are lying to you. What are you going to do with all of this pent up anger and pain? Use. It. Funnel it into your abilities," he said. "Give them a reason to remember your name." He swung a fist at her and she instinctively jumped to several feet behind him. He stumbled a few steps and then turned to face her with a smile on his face. "See? Easy as pie. Let's do this," he said. They went a few rounds, and most of it was Anna dodging and ducking and jumping out of the way.

It aggravated John, knowing she knew what she was supposed to do, but refused to. "Why won't you fight back?" he asked.

"I don't want this. I don't want these powers, John," she said. "I can't be expected to accept it right away."

"You're right. And you aren't expected to accept them. You're expected to embrace them, because they are you," he said. "C'mon, again." He put his fists up and she sighed. _One round won't hurt_, she thought. _Will it?_ She moved into stance, then lunged forward.

**A/N:** Okaaaaaaaay so I didn't think anyone was picking up on the Tomorrow People references so I thought I'd just throw it out in your faces, haha. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	12. Episode 10: Poison & Wine

**A/N: **I want to thank Phoenix Crest for the review! Thank you so, so much! I didn't know what people would think of this since it was including so many TV shows and Movies. But it makes me happy to know people like it! I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)

_**Episode 10: Poison & Wine**_

Anna paced, back and forth and back and forth, in front of Verdant in the Glades. She'd thought of all the places she could look for Oliver, but had failed to find him anywhere. It worried her that after Sarah's death he just disappeared. If there was anything Anna had learned in her whole life, it was that you shouldn't be alone after a tragic loss. And, trust me; she's had many tragic losses. She waited into the early hours of morning and then finally jumped to the apartment in the city.

She didn't bother changing her clothes, just collapsed onto the bed in the mast bedroom upstairs. Damien was once again on her couch, but this time he was sitting up, wide awake, with a gun on the table in front of him. She found it an odd sight, walking in the house after not appearing there for days, but didn't question it. Her eyes instantly shut, not fighting the urge to sleep. What felt like seconds later, she bolted upright and looked around the room for Oliver. He was nowhere in sight.

She sighed and sat up, swinging her legs off the bed. The sun came in through the window glass behind her, heating up the room. Looking at the clock, she grumbled and stood. It was noon. She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water poured down on her and she sighed contently. Suddenly, a crashing sound echoed into the bathroom. She froze, but didn't turn off the water. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

She hurried into the bedroom and paused. A few more small crashes echoed into the room. Anna quickly pulled on some clothes and grabbed her gun from the bedside table drawer, then hurried down the stairs. She held her gun up and ready as she entered the main floor. The coffee table was knocked over, the couch tilted to the left. The kitchen window was open, a pleasant breeze flowing in. Damien wasn't on the couch anymore, and Anna suddenly felt her heart jumped start. She saw a flash of something white and paused.

A piece of paper sat on the dining room table. She cautiously walked over and picked it up, not aiming down her gun. "Love mother?" she forced out, through gritted teeth. She made a loud noise of anger and kicked the chair closest to her, hard. Pain radiated up her leg and the chair went flying but she ignored it. "Dammit!"

"What happened here?" Anna spun around and was suddenly faced with an old family friend. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Selena? Why the hell are _you _here?"

_**In Gotham City: Bat Cave…**_

Dick was furious. With Barbara in the hospital and Anna in immense danger, things were on edge. But then you add the fact that Bruce was inclined to do nothing and it made things so much worse. "Why won't you help her?" Dick practically shouted in Bruce's face, disgusted. "She's your own fucking daughter!" Bruce sighed, disgruntled, and readjusted his position in the chair. He sat in front of a wide variety of monitors. They all had live, running footage of different surveillance cameras around Gotham, Starling, and Central City.

He rested his elbows on the armrests and touched his finger tips from each hand together in front of him, touching them to his mouth thoughtfully. He stared at the monitors as if they were going to speak to him. He hummed. "I know, Dick," he said, his voice a dark rasp.

"Then do something!" Dick said. "Or _I_ will."

"If you want to go off and get yourself killed because you thought I wasn't doing shit," Bruce said, glancing over his shoulder and Dick. "Be my guest. But I am going to formulate a plan before acting on anything."

"Well, someone has to protect her. Or at least show her we still support her. Well," Dick scoffed at his words. "_We_…ha! It's only ever been me that cares about her at all, hasn't it, Bruce? You don't support her, and you never have. You know, you have fun in hell, alright? Tell Talia I said hello after Anna gets done with her." At that, Bruce stood up abruptly and turned to face Dick angrily. "Don't you dare-" he started.

"You know what?" Dick shouted over him. "This is your mess, which you alone got yourself into. I told you to kill Talia when you had the chance, but, no! You had to have sex with her first, am I right? Then after Damien you thought 'what the hell?' and had Anna. Deal with it alone."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Bruce said, darkly.

"Go fuck yourself," Dick said, walking to the exit. Bruce sighed angrily and sat back down.

_**In Starling City: An Abandoned Warehouse In The Glades…**_

Drake and Victor were in an abandoned warehouse in the Glades they'd found days ago. They decided it would make a good secret base and set it up like one, adding computers and different weaponry to accompany the technology. Victor sat in a chair in front of a computer, doing research on god knows what. And Drake stood at a widespread table, set up with a map of Starling City and a laptop. "Where the hell are you hiding?" Drake whispered to himself. He heard Victor's vigorously typing fingers and stood up straight with an annoyed expression. "Vick?"

"Hm?" Victor hummed, not looking away from the screen.

"Knock it the hell off!" Drake said, exhaustively. Victor paused and looked over his shoulder at Drake. "Don't get bitchy with me," he said. "If you get bitchy, I get bitchy. And you do not want that right now, man."

_**In Starling City: The Apartment… **_

"Honey, you should know why I'm here by now," Selena said, dressed in black leather, taking steps further into the living room. She tutted, picking things up. "Someone made a mess." Anna rolled her eyes and slid her gun away. She walked over and grabbed Selena's arm, yanking her to her feet. "Selena, speak or you go out that window," Anna demanded. Selena laughed lightly. "Why, I'm here to help! You know, Harley and Ivy would have been here if they could, but, well…they're with Waller," Selena said 'Waller' with an eye roll and a disgusted tone of voice.

Anna stepped back. "Who else is with you?"

"Let's see," she held up her fingers to count. "I brought…me and, well, that's about it." She smiled and Anna frowned. "This isn't a joke, _Kyle_," Anna said, narrowing her eyes.

"No it isn't, _Wayne_," Selena countered, smartly. "If you want to successfully kill Talia—or whatever you want to do with her—then you'll need my help."

"Oh? Why would I need you?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

"Anna, honey, I'm Cat Woman. I know the ins and outs of every Gotham City patron." Anna sighed. "Fine," she said. Suddenly, Anna's phone beeped and she pulled it form her pocket. It was a text message from Oliver with one word: _Roof_. She slid her phone away. "Stay put. I'll be right back," Anna said, walking to the door.

"Sure thing, honey. Maybe I'll just clean up around here…" Selena said, moving to pick something else up. Anna took the stairs to the roof. It was a normal, cold day in Starling City. But the wind whipped harder and faster on the roof, and Anna's wet hair made her feel so much colder than she should. Sure enough, when she stepped out onto the roof, Oliver was standing at the edge railing, his back to her. She walked over and stood a few feet behind him, and crossed her arms. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"I needed to clear my head," he said, not turning around. Anna raised an eyebrow at his suspicious behavior. "Oliver…" she said, curiously. "Look at me." He moved slightly, stumbled on his left leg but caught himself on the railing, then struggled to turn toward her. Anna gasped at the sight of him. Bruises marred his face, along with dried blood on cuts and blood actively dripping from his bottom lip. "Oh my god, Oliver, what happened to you?" She stepped forward and his left leg gave out. He slipped down and she caught him, helping him down to the ground a bit more gracefully.

Once he was in her arms, she felt his breathing was labored. He leaned heavily into her and she supported his weight easily. His clothes were ripped and bloodied, also. "Where did you go to end up like this, Oliver?" she asked, horror stricken.

"It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about," he said, wincing while adjusting his leg.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded the answer. He was reluctant to speak, but did. "I was jumped…four guys built like trucks, and Talia," he said. "They blind folded me and took me somewhere in a van. They didn't say a thing, just hit me."

"We need to get you inside," Anna pulled him to his feet and put his arm around her shoulder, supporting his weight to the stairs. She helped him into the apartment and up the stairs, into the bedroom. She helped him change, then grabbed all the medical supplies she could find in the whole apartment. He lay propped up on the bed while she ran a warm wet rag over the cut on his face. He winced form the pain, but only on the major cuts. "Where were you when this happened?" she asked, her voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

"On my way to the club," he said. "I was going to talk to you."

"Oh my. What happened?" Anna twisted around and sighed as she saw Selena standing in the doorway to the bedroom. "Selena, please, some privacy? I'll tell you later," Anna said. Selena nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. Anna twisted back around and Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Selena Kyle. Cat Woman. She's from Gotham City," she said, pressing the rag to a cut.

"Sounds lovely," he said.

"Oh, she is," Anna rolled her eyes. "She's like the obsessive grandma from hell." Oliver chuckled, but then stopped, winced, and wrapped an arm around his middle. "Don't move," she said. "Just…hold still."

"Yeah, easier said than done, Anna," he said. She sighed and began bandaging the cuts. "While you were gone, I was training with some friends of mine," Anna said, suddenly. "I found a whole underground city's worth of people just like me, Oliver."

"What, where?" he asked.

"New York City," she said. "They call themselves The Tomorrow People." Oliver was silent a moment, soaking in the new information. Well, that and letting a wave of pain subside. "You know Cara from Star Labs? Well, she's with them, too. She thinks that maybe I am also a Telepath and a Telekinetic," Anna said.

"That's…interesting," Oliver said, unsure of what to say. Anna paused and sat back. "What? I'm excited about this," she said.

"I know. It's just kind of a lot to process. First the Teleportation thing, now you're talking about Telepathy and Telekinesis," he said. She nodded slowly, then resumed bandaging. Once everything was bandaged, it was getting late. "Get some sleep, alright? I'll be right back," Anna stood but was stopped by fingers gripped around her wrist. "Hey," Oliver said. She turned to him and raised a brow. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said. She walked downstairs, to find the whole living room was clean. Selena was setting up a bed on the couch. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I took it upon myself to clean up," she said, as Anna entered.

"Thanks. The place looks clean," Anna said, sleep nagging at her bones. "Um…I'm going to sleep now. So, I guess if you need anything, just, you know…let me know."

"Sleep well, honey," Selena said, sitting on the couch. Anna nodded and let out a breath, then headed back upstairs. When she entered the bedroom quietly, she silently changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, then climbed into bed next to Oliver. She wanted to snuggled into him, but he was so wounded she didn't know if she could. Oliver's hand found hers under the blanket and she smiled in the darkness. "I thought you'd be asleep," she whispered.

"Not without you I won't be," he said. She scooted over closer and he leaned into her. His head buried into her neck and she ran her hands across his short hair. He sighed against her skin and she found she couldn't let go of him. Having him away without knowledge of where he was put her more on edge than she expected to be. And then when he came back damaged, she felt crushed. He gripped her waist in a reassuring squeeze. "I'm okay, Anna," he whispered. She nodded lightly. "I know, Oliver," she said. "I know."

**A/N:** What do you guys think of my version of Batman? And Dick and Selena? Please tell me! I'll hurry along the next chapter if you do and I'll update sooner!


	13. Episode 11: Runaway

**A/N: **Okay, well, this WAS supposed to be updated weeks ago. But I had some conflicting ideas and it took me a while to think of which direction I wanted to go with for the story. So this chapter is going to be an entire flashback! Hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to leave your questions and comments in the review box! PS, Eliza Taylor is Cassie's face claim.

_Song of the Episode: "Runaway" by Ed Sheeran. _

_**Episode 11: Runaway**_

(Flashback; Narrative)

_**Gotham City, 2005…**_

A tall, scraggily brunette girl dressed in a knee length skirt and a white dress shirt under a sweater vest stood at the top of a tall staircase. A boy a little older looking in the same style of clean, crisp clothing sat on the stairs a few feet down from the girl. Both children were young. The girl was thirteen and the boy fifteen. Down below, a woman with black hair and a man with dark brown, almost black-looking hair both stood near the tall double doors. They were arguing. The woman held a black suitcase, ready to walk out the door.

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know, Bruce," the woman said, her voice a deep tone, but silky smooth.

"What do you want me to say, Talia?" Bruce asked.

"Say you'll try. Say that you want us to be a family," she said.

"I can't….I can't do that," he said, his voice crestfallen. "I can't be that man. I'm sorry."

"So am I," she said, opening one of the tall doors. She glanced up at the stairs, and only then did she notice both of her children were watching. But she couldn't stay, so she turned and left the house, shutting the door behind her. Bruce hung his head a little, inside heartbroken. The boy just sighed, but the girl turned and bolted down the hallway, into her room. She shut the door behind her and paused. It was quiet for all of about five seconds before tears poured from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and slid down the door to the floor.

Around the house, life was hard on her. Her brother hardly acted like he felt a thing. But she felt as if she had no choice but to feel the pain of her parents fighting, her parents leaving. Suddenly, she wiped away her tears, forcing herself to stop crying, and stood. She changed her clothes, out of the prep school look, and into something a little more…street style. Dark jeans and a purple T-shirt, then a leather jacket given to her by a friend of her father's. She pulled on her shoes, and then began throwing clothes into a back pack.

She packed light—only the essentials—then headed to the window. The window was already waiting or her departure, and she climbed out, grabbing onto the fire escape. It was just a thin black ladder screwed into the side of the house. After sliding down it, she pulled out her cell phone and began walking. "_Hello_?" a young girl's voice came through the line.

"Cassie, I need a safe haven. Can I stay with you?" she asked.

"_Of course. You actually picked a good time, because my parents are out of town on business right now_," the girl on the other end said.

"I'll be there soon," she said, then hung up. She slid her phone away and broke into a run through the gardens, out to the backside of Wayne Manor. Out the backside was an access point to the rest of the city. It wasn't far to her friend, Cassie's, house, mid-city. It only took an hour or so on foot, and by car it would only be a half hour, if not less. Cassie's house was a brown stone type house with three stories. The girl walked up to the door and knocked her knuckles on the bare wood three times.

The door pulled open and shorter, blonde girl around the same age as the girl smiled back at her. "Hey Anna," Cassie said. She moved for Anna to walk inside, and she did. Cassie closed the door behind Anna and then hoped over to the stairs. "Come on, up to my room," she said, starting up the steps. Anna followed, eager to be in better company. Up on level three was Cassie's room. The only light was that which came from a window on the far wall. The ceiling slanted to the left, with the roof. Cassie bounced onto her twin sized bed and Anna followed suit, sitting beside her.

Anna dropped her bag on the floor and gave her friend a hug. "What happened? Do you wanna talk about it?" Cassie asked.

"Mom left," Anna said.

"Oh, Anna," Cassie put a hand on Anna's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"I have a feeling that it was inevitable anyway," Anna shrugged.

"Hey!" Cassie beamed. "You can meet my boyfriend!"

"I thought you said he was a friend?" Anna said.

"Okay, so maybe he isn't my boyfriend now, but he will be," Cassie said, and Anna laughed. Cassie pulled Anna to her feet and down the stairs to the front door. Cassie put on a coat and then led the way out the door, starting down the street. She took Anna less than a mile away, to an abandoned warehouse. Or, at least people assumed it was abandoned. Cassie pushed open the wooden door and pulled Anna in, before shutting it behind them. "Cass! What have I told you about the code words?" A young dark-skinned teenager said, loudly, walking out from behind a line of stacked crates.

"You said to use them!" Cassie shouted back.

"And what is the code word?" he shouted. Cassie rolled her eyes with a huff. "The most ridiculous word on the entire-"

"EH! What is it?" he asked.

"Bubbles!" she said.

"There! Was that so hard?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up, Victor!" Cassie yelled.

"Cool it, guys," a tall, dark haired teen that looked to be older than the rest of them walked out of a room to the right, and walked across the empty space of the warehouse to another room, not looking at anyone. "Who is that?" Anna asked Cassie.

"That's Drake. Oh, and that moron is Victor," Cassie explained.

"I heard that!" Victor yelled, peeking out from behind the crates again. Then he paused. "Wait a second…who are you?" He pointed at Anna and narrowed his eyes. "Me?" Anna asked. He nodded slowly. "Don't answer-"

"Anastasia Wayne," Anna said, to which Cassie sighed.

"Whoa, hold up," Victor said, walking their way. "A Wayne? Cass, you brought a _Wayne_?"

"Yeah, Victor, I brought a Wayne," Cassie said, annoyed. "Don't you have some new porn to look at or something?" She slid her arm through Anna's and pulled her into the small room to the left. "In here is where we keep our toys," Cassie said, as they entered the room. Drake was sitting on a bar stool near the back wall, sharpening a long blade, and he noticed them enter. Cassie pulled Anna over to the long rack of weapons displayed across the wall. "See that one?" she pointed to a set of black nun chucks. "That one's mine."

"Cassie, who is this?" Drake asked, his hands frozen in place.

"This is Anna," Cassie said, turning both herself and Anna to see him. Anna felt awkward, being pulled around like a rag doll and introduced to these strange people. But, for Cassie's sake, she tried for a brave face. "What are the rules, Cassie?" Drake said, standing. "You know them, come on, tell me." Cassie rolled her eyes, but recited them anyway. "No visitors allowed in the warehouse," Cassie mumbled.

"So why is she here?" He pointed the blade towards Anna, while keeping both eyes on Cassie's. Anna was intimidated by him. He was tall, muscular, and scary looking. And with that blade swinging around, it made her feel worse. "I can just go," Anna said, looking at Cassie. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"And _you_," Drake said, stepping closer and turning his attention to Anna. "What are you doing so far from home? Especially on a school night?" Anna swallowed and tried to speak up, as loud as her trembling voice would permit. "Um, I-"

"Anna is going to join us, aren't you, Anna?" Cassie said, smiling proudly. Cassie had never said anything about this to Anna, and that made her a bit confused. But she played along, knowing she had nothing else to do with her newfound freedom. She nodded. "Yep," she agreed, trying to smile like Cassie.

"Oh really?" Drake said, intrigued. He could see right through the lie, but didn't let on. He still wasn't sure of all that Cassie was capable of, and lying was a good trait to have in this business. If she was good, he would know how to see through them, and she would be even more useful than previously thought. "And what exactly is she going to do?"

"We're working on it," Cassie said.

"Yeah, I'm new to this whole thing, but I wanted to give it a shot," Anna said.

"You don't 'give it a shot'. You live it. Breathe it. It's gotta be in your blood, or else you'll fail. You need concentration, agility, strength, speed, intelligence, and integrity," Drake lectured, using his blade for a gesturing tool. "Do you have all that?"

"I think so," Anna said. He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "If you want to join, come here for training. Every day at nine AM, we train as a group. We'd be happy to accommodate the lesson for you until you are more…advanced."

"I-"

"It is not porn!" Victor walked into the room and Cassie let go of Anna, stepping over in front of him. "Oh yeah? Then what is it, perv?" Cassie asked, raising her voice to match his. Anna watched the showdown, stepping back beside Drake. "Are they always like this?" Anna asked him, quietly.

"Most days," he shrugged.

"Why?" she wondered aloud.

"When Cassie first joined, Victor didn't heed my warning did his 'thing'. Cassie didn't take too kindly to it and gave him a swift kick to the nuts. They've never been the same," he said. Anna laughed and Drake paused, staring at her intently. He was studying her deeply. She seemed genuine, but after all she was still Wayne. And the Wayne's never did anything for Drake and his family but cause heart break. He didn't realize how long he'd been staring, and that Anna was staring back. "What?" she asked. He shook his head and looked back at Cassie and victor. "Nothing to worry about, kid," he said.

"I'm not a kid," she argued. "I'm thirteen, and I'll be fourteen next week."

"Oh, my apologies," he said, theatrically.

"Dick head!" Cassie shouted.

"Self-consumed bitch!" Victor shouted.

"Hey, hey!" Drake shouted, cutting in between them with his arms. "Break it up, you two! That's enough."

"He started it!" Cassie exclaimed, stepping back.

"Oh yeah, sure I did you liar!" Victor said.

"Why are you acting like children?" Anna's voice cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter. Everyone, including Drake, turned and raised an eyebrow. "You're supposed to be a team right? Well, I'm a new recruit, and you aren't really acting like people I'd wanna work with, not to mention the fact that if you try to work like this—always fighting each other—you won't get anywhere." She crossed her arms as they stared. "Hey, look, a woman was right," Cassie said.

"Cass," Drake sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I'm kidding," Cassie said, holding her hands up. "I swear."

"What's all this commotion about?" A tall, dark haired guy that looked to be the same age if not slightly older than Drake walked in the room. His hair was ruffled and the bags under his eyes suggested he'd been sleeping. Victor spun around and jumped behind Cassie, all the while Cassie was rolling her eyes. The new guy glanced over and noticed Anna. "What the hell? When did we get a new recruit, and why the bloody hell did no one say anything to me about it?" he asked, looking at Drake and Cassie.

"Hi," Anna said. "I'm Anna."

"Because she literally just walked in the door," Drake said to him.

"That better be true," he said. "Because I literally cannot take any more of this crap happening." He gestured towards Cassie and Victor. Cassie scoffed and rolled her eyes, whilst Victor shook his head with a sigh. Then, liked someone had flipped a switch, he changed tunes and walked over to Anna. "What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Anna," she said, holding out a hand for him to shake, and he did.

"You can call me Stranger."


	14. Episode 12: All The Right Moves

_Song of the Episode: "All The Right Moves" by OneRepublic. _

_**Episode 12: All The Right Moves **_

Drake, Victor, Roy, and Felicity were all brain storming different ideas in the 'arrow cave' early in the morning. Felicity typed away at the computer with Victor, while Drake and Roy were hunched over a map of the city that was splayed across a table. "It has to be a semi-big place," Drake said.

"Can you bring up a list of empty warehouses in the Glades?" Roy asked, looking over at Felicity. She nodded, typing. "Yep. Looks like there is a total twenty-three," she said.

"Okay, can you try to narrow it down to warehouses with heat signatures?" Drake asked. She typed away. "Two have heat signatures," she said. Victor slapped a hand on his face and Roy sighed.

_**In Starling City: The Apartment…**_

Anna rolled her eyes as Selina went on. She's spent half-the morning tending to Oliver, and the other half listening to Selina ramble about various things Anna may have missed from Gotham. It was exhausting. She leaned back into her chair at the dining table, just before a knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it," Anna said, quickly. She stood and walked to the door, then pulled it open. Dick Grayson stood just outside her door, and he smiled. "Hey, Anna," he said. She smiled, happy to see a friendly face, but the smile turned to a trembling frown. And then, to her surprise, she began crying.

He quickly moved forward the scoop her up into a hug. "Oh, Anna," he said. "Why are you crying?"

"All this crap happens to me and yet, here you are, smiling at me like you always have. Why do you have to be so damn reliable?" she asked, to which he chuckled. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more," he said. She stepped back and wiped the water works away, then moved for him to enter the house. He stepped inside and she shut the door. "Wow, this is a nice place," he said, looking around.

"Isn't it perfect?" Anna said.

"You know, Bruce would've been here, but he had some trouble trying to pull his head out of his ass, so he couldn't make it," Dick said. Anna sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't think him being here would help anything anyway," she said. Selina walked out of the kitchen and Dick's eyes widened, then darted to Anna. "What the hell is she doing here?" Dick asked, pointing at Selina.

"Don't point! It's rude," Selina said. Suddenly a loud creaking sound interrupted them, and Anna whipped around. Oliver stepped off the last end of the stairs with a wince and Anna gasped. "Oliver!" she ran to him to help carry his weight, as it is he was heavily leaning on the railing. "What are doing down here? You should be in bed."

"I'm fine, Anna, really," Oliver said.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Dick asked, looking at Oliver's bruises.

"Her mother," Oliver replied, simply.

"Oh, well, yeah, that would explain a lot," Dick nodded.

"Okay," Anna said. "You need to get back upstairs."

"Anna," Oliver sighed.

"Fine, then, at least sit down," she said. He agreed to that, and she helped him over to the couch. "I don't believe we've formally met," Sick said, stretching out a hand to Oliver. "I'm Dick Grayson."

"Oliver Queen," Oliver shook Dick's hand briefly, and then Dick sat on the couch opposite him. Selina walked over and Anna sighed. "Well, would you look at this! It's the Wayne family reunion, right here," she said.

"I'm not a Wayne," Dick said.

"Oh," she_ tisk_ed and waved a hand. "Don't ruin my fun, it still counts." Dick sighed, annoyed, and turned back to Anna and Oliver. "With Bruce and Barbara out of the picture, who all is left to help?" he asked.

"Drake and Victor…um, I haven't asked yet, but I think Barry might help," Anna said. "And Felicity can help with the technical stuff." That made only three possible able-bodied fighters. It didn't leave much room for error, but Anna mentally told herself to believe it would work. Suddenly the front door swung open and Damien walked in, followed by Barbara, who looked pale and weak. Anna and Dick shot to their feet, and both hurried over to help her. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Dick asked, his concern sounding like anger.

"I'm fine, Dick," Barbara rolled her eyes. She pulled away from Anna and Dick's grasps. "And, hands off. I was cleared."

"By who?" Anna asked, crossing her arms. Anna guessed what Barbara's answer would be. And it turned out to be right. "Alfred," Barbara lied. Anna sighed. "He's not a doctor, Barbs!" Dick said. "He's a butler!" Damien sighed, plopping down on the couch aside from Oliver, and stretched out. "Alfred took a medical course!" he butted into the conversation. Anna closed her eyes and Dick turned to glare at Damien. "Shut up," Dick said, sternly. Then he turned back to Barbara. While they argued, Anna walked back to the couch. She moved past Oliver and pushed Damien's feet off the coffee table.

He sat up and held up his arms in a 'what for?' way, and she sat beside Oliver. Then, Drake, Victor, and Roy hurried into the apartment with determined expressions. The all sat on the couch opposite Anna. "We've found a possible location," Drake said. He sat on the edge of the couch, his eyes focused, his ears trained on every sound in the room—ready to move. "It's in the South-West area of the Glades."

"She's in Starling City?" Oliver asked, sitting forward.

"Well, that's just one of her hide outs," Victor said.

"Yeah, she's got like a million of 'em. But it seems like her main hide out is in Gotham City," Roy said.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Anna asked, standing.

"Hold up, Pocahontas," Drake said. "We need a plan. And a damn good one if we're gonna get passed security." Anna let a small huff of air out her nose. "Then let's go make one," Anna said. She walked to the coat rack by the door and pulled on her leather jacket. Drake and Victor walked to the door as Roy stood. Oliver pulled himself up to stand with a groan. "I'm coming, too," he said.

"No," Anna said, walking over to him. She slid her hand in his. "Sorry, Oliver, but you are in no shape at all to go anywhere. I'll keep you posted. Promise." She kissed his cheek then walked to the door. "We will discuss this further later, but for now you are staying here," Dick said, firmly. Barbara sighed frustratedly. "Dick, you are not my father, okay? I'm a big girl. I can handle this," she said. Some of the color had come back to her face form the anger she felt at Dick's attempt to keep her at Anna's apartment. She didn't bribe the hospital guard and walk all the way here just to go back.

Dick was about to say something, but Anna shut him up. "Dick, lay off. You're obviously getting nowhere. Let's just go, we don't have a minute to waste," she said. "Now, everybody grab hands." She held out her hands to her sides, and Drake grabbed her hand, followed by Barbara grabbing her other hand. Victor grabbed Drake's, Roy grabbed Victor's, Dick grabbed Barbara's, and Roy grabbed Dick's. They were there, then suddenly the scenery changed around them, and they were no longer in Anna's apartment. They were in the warehouse base.

"Let's get this shit done," Victor said. Anna called an official meeting, bringing Barry, Selina, and both Cara and John—who'd agreed to help upon Anna's call—to the base. They all stood around the touch-screen table in the center of the room. A schematic of the building they believed held Talia and her men was enlarged on the screen of the table. "Okay, here's what's up," Victor said. "There are advanced laser grids throughout the whole building. But here and here are actual laser _fields_."

"So we split up into teams of two," Cara suggested. "Each team covers a different area until we find her."

"Good idea," Roy said. "But, how do we separate teams?"

"We set up team leaders and the team leaders decide based off statistical probabilities," Barbara said.

"Drake, Dick, Cara, me, and Barry will be team leaders," Anna said, leaning into the table. "Team one will be Alpha One—me and Roy. Team two—Alpha two-"

"Me and Vic," Drake said, and Anna nodded, setting up icons on the screen. "Alpha Three?"

"I'll take Selina," Cara said.

"Barbara's with me," Dick said. "Alpha Five now, right?"

"I guess that's me and John," Barry said, next to Anna.

"Okay, so here's how this will go down," Anna said, her fingers sweeping across the screen. "Alpha One will go up the main hall and sweep from sector one to sector six. Alpha Two will sweep sector seven to thirteen, Alpha Three will sweep sector fourteen to twenty, Alpha Four will sweep from there until the basement. Alpha Five will do a run of the basement and the roof." The different sectors were outlined on the schematic, and each team had a different colored icon placed on a certain sector. Anna moved each one accordingly.

"Alpha One and Two will lead on time of six, got it?" Drake said, looking around the group, and everyone nodded. Their determined faces were aglow from the light of the table, making them all look more focused than they actually were. But they all knew the risks; they all knew the stakes for this mission to be a success. Starling, Gotham, and Central City were all at risk of falling at Talia's hands. "Good. We leave at nightfall. Get dressed," Drake said. Both John and Cara teleported and Barry sped off to retrieve his suit. Drake and Victor went to the makeshift armory in the corner, followed by Selina. Barbara and Dick moved into the next room to change, whilst Anna teleported to the apartment.

Anna was surprised that she didn't find Oliver on the couch. She hurried up the spiral stairs, and into the bedroom. The bed was empty, the light was off. "Damn it, Oliver," she hissed. She moved to the closet and pulled out her spare suit, seeing as her old one disappeared during a jump, and stepped into it. She put on her boots and mask, and grabbed her long baton. Then she teleported to the 'arrow cave'. She jumped right by the stairs and she shook her head at what she saw. Oliver was in his green leather, arguing with Diggle and Felicity.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Anna asked, walking over. Felicity made an 'oh crap' face and backed up. Oliver sighed. "Anna, I'm fine," he said, turning to her.

"You have broken ribs, Oliver!" she said. "This isn't a fucking joke. I am seriously worried about you, and I won't let you go off and get yourself killed because of me." Oliver hadn't seen Anna this angry with him before, and he had to admit, she was scary when she was angry. Very, very scary. But he didn't show it as he stared her down and she stared back. "You're not gonna win this," Anna said.

"This is my choice, Anna, and I won't let you go without me," he said. Anna glanced at Diggle, who was secretly holding a syringe, and she blinked twice—a signal. He nodded. "I'm really sorry about this, Oliver," Anna said, as Diggle stuck the syringe in Oliver's neck, then pushed the liquid into his bloodstream. "But you don't get to choose this time." Diggle caught Oliver as he slid to the ground, unconscious. "Are you guys synced with base?" Anna asked Felicity.

"What? Oh, yeah," Felicity said.

"Good. Wish me luck," Anna said, then jumped. Cara, John, and Anna all worked together to take everyone to the building in Gotham City just after nightfall. The building was old, and extremely tall. A tall, black, metal door was the entrance, locked with an electric key pad. It was a retinal scan and thumb print, plus a password. Dick, dressed as Nightwing, plugged a chord into the scanner that attached to his arm console, and began decoding it. "Felicity, you there?" Anna asked, into her ear piece.

"_Are you guys sure this is a good plan_?" Felicity asked. "_I mean, that place looks _really_ scary_."

"We'll be fine, Felicity," Roy said, into his ear piece dressed as his new persona, Arsenal. Dick unlocked the door and it slid open. The foyer of the building was dark and empty as Anna looked inside. "You all know the plan. Stick to it and pray," Anna said. She signaled to Roy and they both entered the building, followed by Drake and Victor.


	15. Episode 13: Right Here, Right Now

_Song of the Episode: "Right Here, Right Now" by Fatboy Slim._

_**Episode 13: Right Here, Right Now**_

_**In Gotham City: Talia's Suspected Lair…**_

As soon as Anna set foot in the foyer, bright white, crisp fluorescents turned on, lighting up the whole room. The room was empty, with cement walls and floors. Anna checked for security cameras, but there were none. "This wasn't on the schematic," Roy said, behind her.

"Come on," Anna said, holding her gun up higher and walking forward. Hallways split off in all directions, and Anna and Roy went straight ahead and to the left. Down the left hallway was a door. A key card was necessary to get into whatever room was behind it. Roy moved in front of the door and looked over the card scanner. "Can you hack it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. But it'll take a couple minutes," Roy replied. Anna moved to the corner of the hall, where it split, and kept her eyes peeled. "Make it quick," she said, over her shoulder. It only took about three minutes to get into the system and unlock the door. The card scanner blinked green and Roy slipped open the door. "I got it," he said. Anna walked backwards to the door and they moved inside the room. Anna shut the door behind them and Roy froze, then patted Anna's shoulder until she turned and swatted his hand away. "What?" she asked, slightly annoyed at his patting. Then she turned all the way around.

There was a row of cement and glass cells along the right wall, a reclined dentist chair in the center of the room, and tables of different tools all around. "What the hell…is this some kind of sick torture chamber or something?" Anna asked, rhetorically. She walked to the row of cells and slowly started down the line, checking them for inhabitants. Roy looked around at the tools, searching in drawers, checking in cupboards. "It looks more like a lab than a torture chamber," Roy said.

Anna got to the second to last cell and stopped walking. "Roy, there's someone in here," she said. There was a ball of white gown and blonde hair huddled in the corner. Anna tapped on the glass separating them, and the girl's head snapped up. Roy hurried over. The girl jumped up to stand, and it turned out she wasn't a girl. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Anna blinked. The woman blinked. "_Cassie_?" Anna gasped.

"_Anna_?" the woman gasped.

"Whoa, wait, you two know each other?" Roy asked, looking completely confused. Anna swallowed back tears and looked over the cell. "Don't worry, okay? We're gonna get you out," Anna said.

"Anna, this wasn't a part of the plan," Roy said. "We don't have much time to peruse."

"I'm not perusing—whatever the hell that means," Anna said, walking around the room. Roy sighed. Anna looked for anything that could help her get Cassie out. She found a thin, long piece of metal and went back over to the cell. She started shoving the metal in between the glass door and the cement side of the cell. "_Anna, you there_?" Drake's voice came over the radio ear pieces.

"She's a little bit busy at the moment, can I take a message?" Roy asked, pressing on the ear piece.

"_What's going on? The grid scanner shows you in the East Wing_," Drake said.

"Anna found someone she knows in one of the holding cells," Roy explained.

"_What? Who_?" Drake asked, disbelieving.

"Uh, does the name Cassie ring a bell?" Roy asked. Anna pried the glass door open, and it hissed as it sucked into the side of the cell. Cassie quickly jumped out of the cell and Anna wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I can't believe you're alive," Anna said. "I thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think that?" Cassie asked, stepping back.

"_Son of a…Cassie's there_?" Drake asked. Anna pressed on her ear piece. "She's here," she said. "That jackass lied to us." Suddenly, yellow lights flashed and a high-pitched siren started screaming from speakers. "_Anna, what did you do_?" Barry asked, over the ear piece.

"_How did the alarm trigger_?" Cara asked.

"_Everyone get out of there now_," Drake said. "_Abort mission_!" Anna grabbed Cassie's arm and ran for the door. A steel sheet was lowering down in the door's place, an extra security measure. Anna threw Cassie under the door and waited for Roy. He was looking at something on one of the tables, oblivious. "Roy! Come on!" Anna shouted over the sirens. He snapped up and saw the door, then broke into a sprint. The door as halfway down when Roy slid under, and Anna followed.

The door was sealed shut behind them, and the sirens and lights were louder in the hallway. "I'll teleport us outside," Anna said. She grabbed Cassie and Roy's shoulders and willed herself to move, but nothing happened. "What the hell?" she asked, trying again.

"What's up?" Roy asked, turning to her.

"It's not working. My powers aren't working," she said.

"_Anna, are you there_?" Cara's voice came over the ear piece.

"I'm here," Anna said, trying to jump again, and failing.

"_This isn't Talia's lair. It's a facility for an organization that hunts people like us—they're called Ultra. It's a trap, we have to get out now_," Cara said. Anna's eyes widened and she turned. She grabbed Cassie's arm and followed Roy, who was sprinting down the hall. They were met by a dead end. "This way!" Roy dashed down another hallway, and Anna quickly followed, pulling Cassie along.

"What powers?" Cassie asked, as they skidded around a corner.

"I'll explain later!" Anna said. They made it to the foyer of the building, but the main door was sealed. Anna slammed her fists into the steel. "Dammit!" They were all panting from running. Roy spotted a stairwell and perked up. "Stairs!" he said. He dashed for the door, praying it wasn't locked. And, indeed, it was not locked. He pulled open the door and held it as Anna and Cassie ran into the stairwell. Roy groaned at the amount of stairs, but quickly followed Anna's lead up each one.

They went up eleven floors to the roof, and burst through the roof door. The wind whipped Anna's hair in her face as she walked to the edge of the roof. It was an eleven story drop. No one would survive it, not even her. She sighed, and then saw everyone was already out down below. "Hey!" she waved her hand around and everyone below looked up. "Dick, get the Bat Wing!" He seemed to hear her words even from that far up, and he took off for his bike. Anna turned to Cassie and Roy, who stood close by.

Suddenly, it felt like a small creature was trying to claw it's way into her brain and she clutched her head, audibly wincing. It stopped moments later. "You okay?" Roy asked. Anna nodded, though she was perplexed. A minute later, Dick landed the Bat Wing on the roof. He climbed out. "There's only room for two passengers to squeeze into the back," he said, standing in front of Anna.

"Take them, I'll stay," she said.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you up here," Roy said.

"Go, dammit, before I have to knock you out and carry you over there," Anna said. Roy sighed grudgingly and went to the Bat Wing. Cassie followed and Dick got in after they did. Just after it flew away, a voice came through the ear piece. "_Anna, you have to get out of there now! Get away from the building_!" Felicity said, sounding extremely panicked.

"Why, what is it?" Anna asked, trying to hear with the rough wind gusts.

"_There's a bomb rigged to blow the whole building. You have three minutes_," Felicity said. Anna looked over the edge of the roof, briefly considering jumping. "There's no way I can get out," Anna said. "Not unless I jump."

"_Down eleven stories_?" Barry asked. "_You'd die as soon as you hit the ground_." Anna took a few steps back from the ledge. _At least Roy and Cassie got out_, she thought. "_Oh god, sixty-seconds_," Felicity said. Anna took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She tried to think of an escape plan, but nothing seemed to fit. The searing, tearing pain came back to her head and she cried out in pain, dropping to her knees. The pain burned extremely hot and it worsened by the second. She stabilized herself with one hand on the cement. "_I'm not giving up on you, kid_," Drake said.

"_There has to be another way_," Barry said. Suddenly, the pain subsided as a loud thunderous boom came from beneath Anna. The whole building shook drastically, knocking Anna to the side, and she tumbled. She slammed into the side of the brick railing and she saw stars. Black, blotchy stars. The pain flared up again as another thunderous boom echoed out. Anna stumbled to get to her knees, fighting to keep conscious. The building shook and rumbled and suddenly the whole right side of the building collapsed to the side.

The left side of the build began to descend as well, taking Anna with it. The roof toppled, sending Anna flying into mid-air. She screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. About four yards from the ground, something slammed into Anna's side, pushing her to the right, nearly escaping the chunk of roof barreling down on her. Anna's eyes were closed, squeezed tightly shut. But she felt wind on her face, arms holding her up, and she looked up. "What are _you _doing outside of Metropolis?" she asked.

A dark haired man wearing a deep blue suit with the signature S scribbled on the chest was holding Anna, while flying. His feet touched the ground and he put her down. "I was in town on business," he smiled. Anna felt extremely dizzy and she teetered to the side. He caught her before she could fall and she blinked hard. "Anna!" Her head snapped up and she saw Drake, Victor, Roy, Barry, Dick, Barbara, Cassie, Selina, Cara, and John all hurrying over. Drake immediately wrapped her in a hug and everyone else crowded around. "Don't _ever_ pull that stunt again," he said, stepping back.

"I don't plan to," she said.

"That was definitely something else," John said.

"Please, no one mention this to Oliver," Anna said, and everyone chuckled.


	16. Episode 14: Marry Me? (Again)

**A/N:** Christmas Episode! Yay! :D Sorry, it's late. But I'm trying to catch up with the holidays! Next will be New Year's! P.S. what do you guys think of the new cover edit? It was mad by BarnCat23 and her photoshop! Kuddos to her! Also, my profile picture is Anna's outfit described in this chapter (the one for the Christmas party).

_Song of the Episode: "Marry Me" by Jason Derulo. _

_**Episode 14: Marry Me? (Again) **_

Anna sighed in annoyance as she and Thea walked past yet another boutique decorated for Christmas. Thea laughed. "What?" she asked, pulling open the door to a shop. "Don't like the holidays?" They walked inside and Anna shook her head. "It's not my favorite time of the year, no," she said. "We didn't really celebrate Christmas when I was a kid. Our butler would get me and my brother something, but that's about it for Christmas cheer." Anna and Thea perused the large mall-like store, not looking for anything in-particular.

Thea picked up a plum colored hand bag. "I think I found my Christmas present." Anan chuckled and looked at the price tag. "Yeah, not for three hundred dollars," she said, turning to another table of purses.

"I'm buying it," Thea said. Anna sighed and Thea put the bag in her basket. "Me down, now I just need something for Oliver, mom, Walter, and you." Anna was surprised to hear Thea mention her. Thea didn't look to be sweating about anything, though, as she flitted around the store, looking for just the right gift. Anna, however, had already found a small something for all of her close family and friends. Usually, she and the gang didn't celebrate Christmas. They had a small gathering to exchange gifts, and then they were on their way.

Anna hadn't been invited to anything yet, but she was content just hanging out with her friends. She followed Thea to the men's clothing section on the other side of the store. "What color do you think best suits Oliver?" Thea asked, shifting through a rack of button-downs. "I'm thinking…blue?"

"He's more of a green to me," Anna said, smiling to herself.

"Green? What makes you think that?" Thea asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Green just suits him," Anna said. Thea hummed, thinking about Anna's words as she rummaged. It took six stores and almost an entire day for Thea to make up her mind and buy the gifts she wanted. Then, the girls went to a café to get coffee before heading back to Thea's. It'd been a week since Anna's near death experience. No one really talked about it much, and Oliver still didn't know. Oliver hadn't spoken much to Anna since she tranquilized him. In fact, he hadn't said a single word.

He would talk to those around Anna, but not to her directly. "How can someone be totally hot and a complete ass at the same time?" Anna asked, stirring the whipped cream on her peppermint cocoa. Thea smirked, knowing who she was talking about. Anna dropped her arms on the table and looked at Thea. "I mean, seriously? You want to strangle him and have sex with him at the same time. It's not right." Thea chuckled, shaking her head as she added another packet of sugar to her latte. "I am assuming that you're talking about Oliver?" Thea said.

Anna sucked the whipped cream off the end of her straw and then raised an eyebrow at Thea. "What? Who said I was talking about Oliver?"

"Um…you did?" Thea shrugged. "Oliver has that effect on girls. Or, so I'm told." Ann sighed. "I'm helpless," she said, dropping her head in her hands, leaning her elbows on the table.

"You're not helpless," Thea said.

"I suck at relationships," Anna said, bringing her head back up.

"So does Oliver," Thea said, pointing her straw at Anna. "He sucks the big one. He only gets girls because they don't see the baggage before they spend the night."

"Good point. But I think I suck worse," Anna said, staring at her cocoa longingly. "It's Christmas for God's sake. Aren't people supposed to be happy?"

"That's the rumor," Thea nodded. She looked at Anna sympathetically. "Come on, we're gonna be late for the Queen family Christmas party." Thea slid an invitation across the table and Anna took it. "Oh joy," Anna said, sarcastically, sliding out of her seat. They both went to their respective houses to dress for the party. Anna dressed in a red Chi Chi London lace, sleeveless dress that emphasized the small amount of cleavage it showed. The bodice hugged her curves, but the waist and down was flowing.

She pinned her hair to fall only to her left side. Then she applied her makeup. Deep red lipstick and dark eye shadow with a touch of blue eye shadow at the corner of her eyes + black eye liner, and she also wore Christian Loubouton Victoria pumps that were shiny red. She grabbed her jacket and then headed out. Outside the apartment building, Diggle stood beside a black limo, wearing suit. Anna gave him a look. "Who sent you?" she asked, walking over.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Diggle said, referring to her outfit. He pulled open the back door and she chuckled, sliding in. The limo was empty, thank god. It was a quiet drive to the Queen mansion. Just after they'd parked by the door, Diggle opened Anna's door. She smiled and climbed out. He shut the door behind her. "Knock 'em dead," he said.

"I plan to," she said, before walking inside. The foyer was decorated with tinsel and mistletoe was hanging in the doorway. She quickly moved out from underneath it as Thea walked into the foyer. "Hey- whoa! Damn girl, you look good," Thea said, walking to Anna. Anna smiled and checked out Thea's outfit. It was a burgundy party dress that was short and strapless. But Thea looked great in it. "I could say the same about you," Anna said.

"Thanks. Come on, the party's this way," Thea said. Anna followed her into the main room, where most of the people seemed to be. "Heads up, Oliver's going to be back in, like, five seconds," Thea said, before walking away to join her mother. One of the servers offered Anna a glass of what looked like champagne, and Anna took it. She swigged down some and looked around the room. Hardly anyone she knew was here. "Oh, Anna, I didn't know you were coming," Moira said, walking up to Anna.

"Yeah, Thea invited me last minute," Anna said, smiling. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course. You are always welcome here," Moira said, with a genuine smile. "Are you spending time with family on Christmas day?" Anna shook her head politely. "No, not that I know of," she said.

"Oh, well then how would you like to come and join us tomorrow for Christmas?" Moira asked.

"No, I couldn't. Um…Oliver and I aren't really on speaking terms right now, so I don't think-"

"Nonsense!" Moira waved the thought away. "Thea, Walter, and I, I know, would love to have you over—regardless of your relationship status with my son." Anna chuckled lightly and nodded. "I might be able to stop in for a while," Anna said. Moira smiled. "Wonderful," she said. She glance away and then back to Anna. "There's Walter now. Would you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure, go ahead," Anna nodded. Moira smiled again and walked away. Anna took a long drink of her champagne. "Trying to get wasted?" Anna nearly spit out her champagne at the sudden voice of Oliver. "No, no," Anna shook her head. "Just, you know, conversing. With myself." She turned and saw Oliver was wearing a black suit jacket with matching pants and a white button up underneath. He looked incredibly handsome, but Anna willed herself to ignore herself. "You look…amazing," Oliver said, with a closed mouth smile.

"Thanks, you do, too," Anna said, trying to act polite.

"I know I haven't been around lately, but I was wondering if you could meet me in the gardens later around nine. I was thinking maybe we could talk," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Anna nodded. "Sure," she said. After a long two hours of conversing with herself, and occasionally Thea, Anna headed outside through the back door. She left her glass at the door and took off her heels, carrying them in one hand as she walked to the gardens.

The gardens were lit up in the night by antique-looking lamp posts, up until a three tiered fountain. Anna walked to the edge of the fountain, noticing something not water inside. Floating on top of the water were thousands of rose petals and several paper lanterns. She heard footsteps and looked up as Oliver walked around from the other side of the waterfall. He walked until three feet from her and stopped. "Hey," he said, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey," Anna said, trying to force herself to look away, but failing. No one said a thing for a minute, until Oliver cleared his throat, snapping out of his trance. "I know it's not Christmas until tomorrow, but I got you something and it can't wait until then," he said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a small square object, wrapped in blue and red paper. He held it out and Anna took it cautiously, setting her heels on the ground. "Will this explode?" she asked. He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, just open it," he said, smiling.

She tore the wrapping off and found it to be a small box. She pulled open the lid of the box and froze. Inside was a silver banded ring. On the top of it was a heart outlined with small rubies, and shooting through it was an arrow set with emeralds. It was absolutely gorgeous, but Anna felt like there were strings attached to this gift. She looked up at Oliver and he was still smiling. "Oliver, what is this?" she asked, quietly.

"It's a ring…?" he said.

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Our first attempt at an engagement didn't end very well, and it was because it was a first for both of us and we weren't ready for that big of a step," he said. "But I want to try again. It's not gonna be easy. We're going to have to work at this every day. But I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you—baggage included—forever, you and me, every day." Anna was frozen, slightly tearing up. "Did you just quote the Notebook?" she asked.

"Your favorite movie," he said, nodding once. "But I mean it, Anna. Every word."

"Is this you proposing?" she asked, with a small smirk. He took the ring and set it down on the edge of the fountain, then took her hands in his. "Anastasia Francesca Wayne, will you marry me?" he asked, eyes bright, smile wide. Anna took a second to think about it, before just jumping in. Oliver worried she would say no and turn him down for a moment. But she wasn't silent for long. "Only if you'll marry me," she said. He let out the breath he'd been holding and picked up the ring, still in the box.

He pulled it from it's box and slid it onto Anna's left hand. The ring fit perfectly and looked beautiful with her skin tone. Anna fingered it for a beat before looking up at Oliver. "It's perfect," she said, trying not to cry. She moved forward and pressed her lips to his, wrapping one arm around his neck while her other hand rested on his cheek. His hands fell to rest at her hips as he kissed her back, having missed the taste of her lips dearly. Inside the house, Thea was watching the whole scene play out through the window in the living room.

"Thea, what are you doing?" Moira asked, walking across the room to her daughter. Thea sighed. "Watching my brother get engaged. Again," she replied. Moira looked out the window beside Thea, and she smiled. "They are so cute together," Thea said. "Do you think it'll last this time?"

"Okay, Thea. Let's give them some privacy," Moira said, nudging Thea from the window. Moira closed the drapes and guided Thea back to the other room. Outside, Anna pulled back from the intoxicating kiss and searched Oliver's face. It seemed like a dream. But it was indeed real. "I love you," Oliver said.

"I love you, too," Anna said, realizing that she truly meant it. "Don't ever let me go."

"I won't make that mistake again. I promise."


	17. Episode 15: Ghost

**A/N**_:_ Mentally prepare yourselves for the ending of this chapter. Just a heads up.

_Song of the Episode: "Ghost" by Ella Henderson._

_**Episode 15: Ghost**_

"I can't Sophia. I'm in the middle of something…no, it's not dangerous…I'm sure…okay, I guess two will work…love you, too. Bye." Anna sighed as she slid her cell phone into her pocket. Lately she'd been swarmed with friends and relatives, and it was suffocating. But, honestly, she wasn't doing anything right now. Unless you count sitting on your closet floor, slowly purging with old memories from boxes. It's New Year's Eve and Anna's rummaging through her closet. She stood, taking another picture with her, and walked into the bedroom.

Her old house still unsold, filled with some of her private things she didn't want found—like these pictures. She stood over a metal trash bin, filled with other pictures. The picture she held was the hardest to get rid of. It was of a black haired, green-eyed teen girl with a younger, clean shaven Slade Wilson. Anna closed her eyes, inhaled, and then dropped the photo in the bin. She grabbed the lighter off the bed and sparked a flame. The lighter dropped and the flame contacted with the pictures, setting them on fire.

Anna grabbed her jacket and pulled it on, then left the house, typing in the security code as she went. She got in her car and started it, driving into the busy traffic. She'd cleared things up with her boss, expressing her want to pursue another job, and was now unemployed. There were several things she could do for money—Victor (playfully) recommended pole dancing. But Anna knew the circumstances she would need in order to leave when needed. Therefore, she agreed to meet with Thea at Verdant for a possible job.

She pulled up and parked by the curb. It was easy to spot Thea was inside. She was the only one there besides some extra staff members and the DJ. Thea smiled and waved her over, behind the bar. The music was really loud, then quiet, loud, then quiet. The result of audio testing, no doubt. Anna walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. She hadn't seen the blonde guy Thea had been apparently arguing with before walking over.

Anna eyed him. "Hey, kid," she said. He glanced in her direction, not amused. "Take a couple steps back," she gestured with her fingers for him to move to the side. "Or you and me are gonna have problems."

"Yeah? And who are you?" he asked. Anna stood, proving she was an inch or two taller than him. "You don't want to find out. Beat it, before I have to beat your ass," she said. Thea crossed her arms. "Yeah, what she said," she said, glaring at the blonde guy. He shook his head and walked around the bar, mumbling a 'whatever'. Thea turned to Anna, leaning into the bar with a sigh. "Thank you. I thought he'd never leave," she said. Anna shrugged. "No biggie. Most men find it hard not to run from me anyways," she said, twinging a smirk at the end.

Thea chuckled a breath. "Back to business," she said. "What kind of job here are you looking for?"

"Something that keeps me on my feet," Anna said.

"I had a server quit on me yesterday. You'd be perfect for the job," Thea said.

"What are the hours?" Anna asked.

"Opening to closing from Sunday night to Saturday afternoon," Thea said.

"I can do that," Anna nodded.

"Great. Then you have the job. Can you start tomorrow night?" Thea asked.

"Definitely," Anna said. Thea nodded with a smile. "Great, I will see you then, then," she said. Anna nodded and left the club. It was just before two PM, and Anna had said she would meet Sophia at two for lunch. So, sighing, she got in her car and drove to the pre-selected café of Sophia's choice. She spotted Sophia as soon as she entered. Sophia was the only one in a bright shirt colored with multiple shades of yellow. The baby bump wasn't hard to miss either. Anna sat in the seat across form Sophia and tried to smile. "Hey," Sophia said.

"Hey," Anna said. An awkward silence filled the space between them. Sophia glanced around the café a second, then down at the table. She froze. "Um…Anna?" Anna frowned in confusion. "Yes…?" Anna said.

"What is that rock on your finger?" Sophia asked, with a small gasp. She stared at Anna with wide eyes a hand brought to her collar bone, showing off her wedding ring that was the size of Mount Everest. Anna glanced down at her left hand resting on the table and mentally hit herself for not hiding it better. "Oh, um," Anna pulled her hand under the table, onto her lap. "It was a gift."

"A gift that looks like it costs thousands of dollars?" Sophia asked, disbelieving. "A gift that's a ring on you LEFT HAND?"

"Okay, okay…Oliver proposed," Anna said, trying not to sigh.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Sophia practically shrieked. Anna glanced around as some people stared, and Sophia lowered her voice. "You didn't tell me? When did he pop the question? How did he do it? Did you-"

"Sophia!" Anna stopped her. "Cool it, okay? It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Anna, getting married is a big deal," Sophia said, seriously. Sophia exhaled and looked at the glass wall to the left. "With everything going on—you disappearing, mom coming back and leaving again…I need something to be normal. All of this only-seeing-family-because-of-a-tragedy crap is starting to get really old." Anna looked down. She hadn't thought about how Sophia was coping with all of this year's twists. And apparently she hadn't been coping well. "Sophia…"

"No. Don't. We're both adults here, let's start acting like it," Sophia said, turning to Anna. Anna nodded, and thus ensued a semi-tolerable 2-hour lunch. Afterwards, they went to Starling City Park—where they found a bench to sit and talk. Anna had a lot of things she needed—wanted—to tell Sophia. But she didn't know quite how to word it. So, she took a deep breath, and threw it out there. "When I disappeared, it was because I teleported myself-" Anna stopped speaking at the strange look Sophia was giving her.

Anna sighed and turned more toward Sophia. "This is gonna sound crazy but, I'm a Meta Human. And I can Teleport myself anywhere I want because of my DNA," she said.

"What's a Meta Human, exactly?" Sophia asked.

"Well…I don't know the definition or anything, but it's someone with super human DNA—like mine," Anna said. The sun was setting, casting a shadow on Sophia's face. It emphasized the confused look on her face and Anna felt a pang of panic in her chest. What if Sophia thought she was crazy? Or reported her to the police? Or sent her to Arkum? Sophia sat up straighter, and then paused. "So…where'd you get the supped up DNA, then? I know mom and dad are normal people for sure. So it wouldn't be them," she said.

Anna was relieved. Sophia seemed to be believing it. "I don't know," Anna shrugged. "I really don't. I could have a test done but, honestly? I'm scared to. What if dad isn't really my dad? Or mom isn't my mom?" Sophia nodded with a sympathetic expression. She took Anna's hand, turning to her. "If it's something you wanna do, I'll support you. Half or whole sister, we're still sisters, right?" Sophia smiled.

Anna smiled and leaned over to hug her sister. "I love you," Anna said. Sophia hugged her back. "I love you, too," she said. They pulled back and Sophia smiled warmly at Anna. "Do you have plans for tonight yet?" she asked. Anna shook her head. "Not really. But I'm sure Thea is throwing some kind of party that I'll be invited to," Anna said. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Anna pulled it out and read the new text message.

**Party tonight at my place. U in?** – _Thea_.

**Sure. What time?** – _Anna_.

**Starts at nine** – _Thea_.

**Okay. Can my sister and her husband come? And a few friends?** – _Anna_.

**Totally!** – _Thea_.

**See you then** – _Anna_.

**SYT!** – _Thea_.

Anna sighed and looked up from her phone. "Wanna go to a party at Thea's?" Anna asked. Sophia chuckled and nodded. "Sure," she said. After talking for another few hours, both girls went to their separate homes. Anna, though, only stayed home for a few minutes. Just long enough to change into different clothes—dark blue jeans, her black boots, a t-shirt, and her black leather jacket lined with a grey hoodie. She left the jacket and hoodie unzipped, and tied her hair up into a loose ponytail.

Where she went, she hadn't expected, but knew it had to be done. She jumped into Slade's office, by the door, startling him as he sat behind his desk. He sighed, grumbling obscenities and non-understandable words, sitting up. She walked closer, until she was a few yards from his desk. She slid her hands in her pockets. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off celebrating with Oliver?" Slade said, standing. He walked around his desk and stopped, eyeing her suspiciously. "Surely you're not here for another round."

"No, I'm definitely not," Anna said. "I'm here to tell you it's over."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want to see you again, I don't want to talk to you again, and I don't want to even _say your name_. I'm done. _We're_ done. For good, Slade," Anna said. "No more take-backs." He seemed slightly disgruntled by her declaration. He walked forward until he was in front of her. "And what makes you think you can do that?' he growled, lowly.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'no means no'? Seriously, it's all over Twitter," Anna said, sarcastically neutral.

"Don't play games with me," he said, his tone deathly low. Anna kept her face blank and her breathing calm. Slade was like a shark—he could smell fear, sense it even—and Anna didn't want to take a chance. Although, little did she know that Slade had an idea of how he wanted to punish her. He turned and walked to his desk, then secretly slipped a knife from a compartment in the front. "I'm not playing games," Anna said. "Our game is over." Before Anna could react, Slade turned around and threw the knife with pin-point accuracy at her.

The blade sunk into the center of her abdomen and she stumbled back a little, her eyes wide with shock, fear, and pain. "Yes, I suppose our game is over," Slade said, slowly walking to her. Blood came up in Anna's mouth and she coughed on it. Slade reached her and he ripped the knife out of her, making a suction cup sound as blood start pouring out of the wound along with the blade's removal. Anna couldn't move, couldn't speak. She was frozen with unbelievable pain. "And so are you." He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned them, and then pushed Anna so hard she flew backwards. Her back broke the glass wall and she went falling out.


	18. Episode 16: Aquarius

_Song of the Episode: "Aquarius" by Digital Daggers. _

_**Episode 16: Aquarius **_

Sophia, David, Drake, Victor, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, Oliver, Thea, Moira, Walter, Felicity, Diggle, Dick, Barbara, Roy, and Iris were all congregated in Verdant—which was closed for the holiday—celebrating New Year. All were drinking champagne and talking and generally having a good time. Oliver, though, was concerned. Anna hadn't replied to any of his messages, hadn't answered any of his calls. She just disappeared. No had heard from her except Sophia, when she'd had lunch with Anna.

Nothing. It was radio silence, and Oliver had a bad feeling about it. Drake felt his cell phone vibrating and halted his conversation with Roy and Felicity to answer an incoming call. "Hello?" he said. The reception sucked and the panicked female voice on the other end was crackling. "_Drake…He-…it's-…from a window-…she's hurt-…_" He put a hand over his other ear and tried to listen. It sounded like Cassie. "Cassie? Is that you?" he asked.

"_Yes_!" the girl said. "_It's-…me-…._"

"You're breaking up, hang on," he excused himself from the building and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Cassie, you there?"

"_Yes, I'm here_," Cassie said. "_You have to get here quick, it's Anna, she's hurt badly_."

"Where are you?" he asked, glancing behind him at the door.

"_An alley off West and Main_," Cassie said.

"Stay put, I'll be there in a second," he hung up the phone and quickly got in his car. He started it and sped down the street, towards West and Main. He pulled up to the curb and turned off the engine, then jumped out. "Cassie?!" he called out, loudly.

"Here!" Cassie called back. He ran as fast as he could into the alley. What he saw was horrifying—Anna on the ground, blood in a mass pool around her, Cassie sobbing and calling out Anna's name with no response, and blood covering Cassie's clothes. Drake dropped to his knees in the pool of blood, across from Cassie, and looked Anna over. There was a deep hole in Anna's abdomen. It looked like the back of her head was bleeding, too. He checked for a pulse after telling Cassie to keep pressure on the wound.

His heart dropped when he felt no pulse. He quickly moved and picked Anna's blood-drenched body and carried her to his car. He and Cassie quickly put her in the backseat and Cassie climbed in with her. Drake got in the driver's seat and floored it all the way to the hospital. Cassie called ahead and told the staff that they'd be coming with someone in critical condition, and when they arrived, several nurses and a doctor with a gurney were waiting by the Emergency entrance.

Drake, Cassie, and the nurses all got Anna out of the back of Drake's car and onto the gurney. Then the nurses and doctor started hurrying her into the hospital ER. Drake followed closely behind t hem while Cassie got out her phone and called Victor. "_Hey, Cassie, wassup_?" he said, sounding tipsy on the other end.

"Vic, there's been an accident. Anna's in the ER," she said, with a trembling voice. His voice suddenly snapped serious. "Oh my god," he said, and then she could hear him saying things in the background to everyone else. "_We'll be right there_." The line went dead and Cassie ran inside the hospital. She ran inside the motion activated doors and hurried up the hallway. "Cass! Cassie!" Drake grabbed Cassie from behind and forced her to stop moving before she reached the 'Do Not Enter' doors.

He turned her around. "We have to wait out here," he said.

"Did they say anything? Is she gonna be okay?" Cassie asked, frantic and wide-eyed. He shook his head and pulled her over to the small waiting room to the left of the doors. She was covered in blood, nearly from head to toe. Some of the other patrons in the waiting room stared in horror at the sight of them. Cassie was visibly shaking as Drake sat her down in one of the plastic chairs, and she told him how she'd found Anna and where.

Just then, everyone all walked in at once in one big cluster of nervous wrecks. A tidal wave of questions flooded both Cassie and Drake. Cassie looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown, so Drake shut everyone up with a loud whistle. "I know this is a hard thing to hear, guys," Drake said, once he had everyone's attention. "But the doctors haven't said anything yet. All we know is this: she's lost a lot of blood from multiple deep wounds. Cassie found her unconscious on top of a car, like she'd fallen on it. Questions, one at a time."

"Where was the car she fell on?" Roy asked, holding a sobbing Felicity.

"West Corporate block," Cassie said, sniffling. "In front of Slade's building."

"Slade did this?" Victor asked.

"That bastard's gonna pay," Dick said.

"Let me know when and we can carpool," Victor said.

"Is this really a time to be _funny_, Vic?" Barbara said, angrily, tears streaming down her cheeks. Victor sighed and walked towards the motion activated doors. Barbara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sophia walked over to Cassie and hugged her, upon seeing her distraught state. Drake was beside himself. On the outside he acted like the leader he was. The responsible leader that took care of everyone else first. The person that, when trapped in a burning building with other people, would rather get everyone else out first and then burn to death than let the others die instead.

On the inside, though…he was shattered. Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, Thea, Moira, Walter, Diggle, and Iris stood a ways back, trying to give the close relatives of Anna some space while grieving themselves. Cara squinted, staring off into space. John noticed her odd expression. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm trying to reach her," Cara replied, focusing. "I can just barely sense her at all. But, if I can connect with her, maybe I can save her." Drake looked around, and frowned. Where was Oliver? He excused himself and walked just outside, looking around. Sure enough, Oliver was sitting on the stone bench several feet to the left of the doors, hunched over. Drake walked over and stood beside the bench. "She went to see him. Even after all he'd done to her, she still cares about him," Oliver said, sensing Drake's presence.

"I wouldn't say she cares about him in the way you're thinking," Drake said.

"Then what way is it, Drake?" Oliver asked, looking up at him. "You know more about Anna's past then I ever will."

"It's basic phycology, really. Anna was the victim and Slade was the abuser. It's actually more common than not that the victim comes back to the abuser. Whether it's out of pure habit, need, want—no one knows for sure," Drake said, in a deep, monologue voice. "But we don't know what Anna was doing there. For all we know she could have been telling him off." Oliver nodded slowly. "Yeah…I guess you're right," he said, quietly.

Inside, Cara perked up, feeling a tether to Anna's mind finally lock into place. "I've got her," she said. John perked up as well. "I'm trying to hold onto her, but she's slipping."

"You can do this, Cara, just focus," John said.

"Mm mm…no…no, slipping…" Suddenly Cara's hand flew to her chest and her eyes snapped wide. "She's gone! I lost her!"

"Okay, clam down. Try again," John said.

"No…she's _gone_," Cara said.

"As in…?" John said, with a depressed expression. He already knew the answer, but he was willing it not to be so. Cara looked up at him and shook her head. John let out a low breath and ran a hand over his face. Then Cara perked up again. "No, wait," she said, pausing. "She's okay…she's alive, for now. But I need to get closer to her for this to work." John looked around and settled his eyes on Barry. Barry noticed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. John motioned with his eyes and Barry walked over to them. "What's up?" he asked.

"I can save Anna, but I need to get into closer range," Cara said. "We need a distraction."

"Like what?" Barry asked.

"You," John said.

"Me? What am I supposed to do, super speed around the room until all of the doctors come running?" Barry asked.

"Not exactly, no," Cara said. "I need you to speed through the hallways behind those doors and case very inch of it. Find out where doctors are." Barry sighed, thinking about it. Then he rolled his eyes, before jolting into a super sprint, breezing past the no access doors. It took less than five seconds and Barry was back, exactly where he'd been before he left. "She's in room two-twenty-five. There are two on-call doctors in the room with three other nurses. The hallway's empty," Barry said.

"There has to be another way in," Cara said.

"Well, yeah, there's an air duct that crosses right above the room, but-" Barry said.

"Perfect," John said. "Let's go."


End file.
